


Turmoil

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: This is in my alternate universe series of stories that starts with Temporary Insanity. It is set at the beginning of Something Worthwhile. Not connected to my other 911 fics. AU season two of 911.  A serial arsonist strikes the city meanwhile Lucy tries to deal with the fall  out of her relationship with Tim becoming public.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan

"Taking Christopher to a Dodgers game this weekend."Firefighter Eddie Diaz commented as he sat at the team dinner table on the upper floor of the firehouse.

"He'll like that."Evan 'Buc' Buckley replied with a smile as he finished the slice of pizza that was dinner.

The alert siren split the air and the men and women of the one eighteen jumped to their feet.

"Always in the middle of dinner."Henrietta 'Hen' Wilson muttered as she quickly put the leftover food in the fridge.

"Three alarm business fire in Redondo Beach!"Howard 'Chimmey' Han shouted over the alarm as they descended the stairs to the trucks.

"Think it's our guy?"Buc asked as he finished dressing and got the rear side door open.

"Tracks we had one in Carson and one in Torrance last week."Captain Bobby Nash responded as he got in the front passenger seat.

As the two trucks rolled out of the firehouse sirens blaring Eddie hoped it wasn't the same as the others. That would mean they had a serial arsonist.

***  
LAPD officer Lucy Chen had been manning the front desk of the station for the past two days. She was still a rookie and her romantic entanglement with her training officer Tim Bradford had resulted in a temporary halt to her training. It also meant her shifts were flexible and today she was working second and just about to go on dinner break.

"Chen."Sgt. Wade Grey called from the doorway to the bullpen. "Come with me, got you a temp T.O."

Lucy all but ran after her C.O. She hadn't minded the front desk, really she hadn't. But to be there for more than a few days Lucy was sure she'd lose her sanity. Lucy forced herself to slow her walk and keep her expression neutral.

"Sir?"Lucy asked as she caught up to the older African-American. "I thought there was a staffing shortage with T.O's?"

"There is."Grey confirmed. "Just had one come off medical leave. Lydell isn't full time active duty yet so you'll be on desk half the week and with him the other half."

Lucy would take what she could get.

"Understood."Lucy affirmed as they reached the garage where the squad cars were.

Waiting by one was a fortish short blonde woman with glasses. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Paula Lydell,"Grey introduced. "Lucy Chen."

The two women greeted each other.

"We cleared to go, Sgt.?"Lydell inquired.

"Yes once Chen gets her gear."Grey replied. "Be safe, have a good shift."

"Yes, Sir."Both women replied.

"You've got five minutes, boot."Lydell instructed.

Lucy smiled as she ran towards the locker room. It was good to be back training.

***  
The one eighteen pulled up on the three alarm fire to find four other stations responding too. This one was in the middle of the block. Two buildings on either side were already on fire. They were a street over from the ocean and as Eddie looked up and down the street he saw a variety of shops and eating establishments. From the looks of what he could see of the storefront this had been a bar. Police were on scene keeping civilians back.

Eddie and Buc exchanged a grim look as they hooked up the hoses and began attacking the fire.  
***

Lucy got back to Lydell on time and earned a partial smile. The older woman put on a pair of mirror sun glasses and slid behind the wheel of the suv. Just as Lucy got in the passenger side the radio crackled to life.

"Adam 721 LAFD is requesting backup in Redondo Beach."Dispatch explained. "Can you respond?"

Lucy glanced at her T.O who was just easing the squad out of the garage and into traffic.

"What are you waiting for, boot?"Lydell asked. "Tell them we're enroute."

Lucy grinned as she picked up the radio mike.

"Dispatch, affirmative."Lucy replied. "Adam 721 responding to Redondo Beach fire."

"Acknowledged."Dispatch confirmed. "You'll report to Captain Nash of the one eighteen."

"Copy."Lucy said as she replaced the mike.

Lydell put the sirens and lights on and Lucy pulled out her cell phone. She sent a short text to Tim to let him know she was back in the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: To clarify the timeline of this it's set before Tim and Lucy move in together. And since this is an AU I'm ignoring that the show brought Eddie's ex back.

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan

It took a half an hour to get the building on the left doused. The firefighters were now in two large teams. One taking the building on the right and the one eighteen leading the second attacking the main fire at the bar. Eddie was standing near the building to the right and holding the hose on the right wall of the bar. They couldn't save the bar now, they could only hope to put the fire out. He was just grateful that everyone had evacuated and was accounted for.

“Gas company's confirmed all the lines to this street are turned off.”Bobby said over the team radio.

Affirmatives came back through the com including Eddie's own. Suddenly screams from the bystanders drew Eddie's attention. The building to the right was collapsing.

“Fall back!”Bobby ordered over the com.

Eddie dropped the hose letting the others pull it back to the truck. He started to turn when instinct made him look back. Part of the top section of the first floor was teetering towards him. Flaming rubble weighing tons.  
*******  
Lucy was by the barricade keeping a watch on the crowd when she heard the screams. She turned to see the building to the right of the main fire falling in on itself. Lucy watched as the firefighters scrambled back. That was when she saw one that had been at the front of the line. The front wall of the building alight with flame was toppling towards him fast. Ignoring the shouts of her T.O Lucy ran at full speed to the endangered firefighter. She hit him in a tackle and they tumbled onto the hot pavement.

*******  
“Eddie, you okay?”Buc's worried voice came over the radio.

For a moment Eddie couldn't answer him. Hitting the ground had knocked the wind out of him. Someone turned Eddie onto his back and for the first time he saw his rescuer. A young brown haired pretty LAPD officer. Eddie lifted the face guard of his helmet. The superheated air didn't help him catch his breath.

“Are you alright?”The woman asked.

Eddie nodded.

“Yeah.”Eddie responded in between gasps. “Just knocked the wind out of me.”

“Sorry.”The woman apologized as she offered him a hand up. “Lucy Chen.”

“Eddie Diaz.”Eddie replied with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”Chen commented returning his smile.

As she went back to the barricade Eddie watched the young officer for a moment. He filed the name away. Never knew when you'd need an LAPD contact and maybe he could interest her in a dinner as a thank you. Shaking off the thoughts Eddie went back to his team and they regrouped and reset the hoses attacking the fire once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The LAFD put the fire out without further incident. Lucy and Lydell left once things had calmed down and people dispersed back to their lives. Lucy had gotten in the passenger seat of the shop and Paula had slid into the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and turned the engine but didn't put the vehicle in drive. Lucy looked at her T.O and she knew from her months with Tim that she had a lecture coming.

“If this is going to work, boot you can't do what you did today.”Lydell stated sternly as she took off her sun glasses. “I know why you did it and it was brave of you to do so. However, there are procedures and protocols in place for a reason. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”Lucy acknowledged quietly.

“In addition you can't disobey an order from me again.”Lydell cautioned as she put the SUV in drive. “I don't want to be chasing you instead of the bad guys.”

“Understood.”Lucy replied.

“Good.”Lydell commented. “I think we'll get along just fine.”

Back at the station later that day Lucy went into the locker room. She had an hour left of her shift but she had paperwork to fill out before she could leave. Lucy wanted to take a quick shower and get the soot and dirt from the fire off. Opening her locker Lucy found an unwelcome surprise. She was not in the mood for childish co-workers. On the inside of her locker door someone had cut letters that had been printed on a computer printer. They were about three inches high and were taped one letter at a time descending to spell SLUT.

Furious Lucy looked around to see if anyone was watching of course no one was. Her instinct was to rip the offending word down. Instead Lucy took out her phone and took a picture. She wanted evidence in case it was needed later. Then she ripped it down tore it up and threw it in the nearest trash can. Then Lucy grabbed a towel and a spare uniform and headed for the showers.

******  
“I heard you saved a life.”Tim commented with a smile.

They were meeting for breakfast before shift the next morning at a small coffee shop. Lucy took a sip of coffee as they sat at a table by the window.

“Some rubble was falling towards one of the firefighters. I just pushed him out of the way.”Lucy explained.

“Pushed?”Tim repeated with a grin. “I heard flying tackle.”

“I was the closest and able to help.”Lucy said with a shrug. “Lydell lectured me for it.”

“Would've been surprised if she didn't.”Tim commented as he ate a bagel. “There are procedures for a re......'

“Reason.”Lucy finished with a sigh. “Yeah, I know. What was I supposed to do let him get crushed?”

“No, she just wants you to use your head and think of all the possibilities before jumping in head first.”Tim stated

Lucy nodded and looked out the window. Her blueberry muffin was untouched. She hadn't slept much the night before thinking of what her co-workers had done to her locker and the other events of the day.

“What's the LAFD saying?”Tim asked after a few minutes of silence. “Serial arsonist?”

“That's what I heard at the scene.”Lucy replied as she pushed her plate away. “I don't think they have enough evidence yet to link the fires except the pattern and direction of the fires.”

“Cases have been built on less.”Tim responded with a grim shake of his head. “You alright, babe? You barely ate anything.”

Lucy had been debating about telling Tim about the incident the day before. Their new relationship was stressful enough trying to find their footing. She finally decided that secrets killed a relationship. She knew that from experience and didn't want it to happen this time. With a sigh Lucy took out her phone pulled up the picture and slid it across to Tim.

“Found that in my locker yesterday.”Lucy said softly.

Tim swore.

“Did you tell Grey?”Tim asked.

“No.”Lucy replied as she took the phone back.

“Lucy....”Tim began.

“There wasn't any point since I couldn't tell him who did it.”Lucy said as she reached across and took Tim's right hand in hers. “I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm happy with what we have.”

“I just don't want you to be miserable at work because of their games.”Tim said softly.

“I won't be. I'm not letting their jealousy interfere with my life. We knew their would be fall out just have to ride it out.”Lucy stated as she squeezed Tim's hand.

“I know I just hate that it's upsetting you.”Tim said as he lifted his free hand to caress Lucy's right cheek. “Promise me that if anything else happens you'll tell Grey.”

Lucy nodded reluctantly.

“I will.”Lucy promised. “Can we enjoy the rest of our coffee date and not talk about work or drama?”

“Deal.”Tim said as he kissed her.

Lucy smiled as they broke the kiss knowing whatever she endured from the fall out what she and Tim had was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tim and Lucy arrived at the station Lucy recognized a familiar figure leaning against the right wall by the main door. He was in civilian clothes but she'd know Eddie Diaz anywhere. She wasn't sure why that was considering their brief meeting and the bulky firefighter uniform.

"Eddie?"Lucy asked when she came within earshot. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."Diaz replied with a smile.

***  
Reading people was a valuable tool of the job. It'd saved Tim's life more times than he could count. He was getting a vibe from this guy that he didn't like. Tim knew who he was and he understood gratitude towards the person who saved your life. There was more than gratitude in the way he was looking at Lucy.

"Eddie Diaz this is my boyfriend, Tim Bradford."Lucy introduced.

Tim draped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Diaz."Tim greeted with a nod.

"Nice to meet you."Eddie said extending a hand towards Tim.

Reluctantly Tim shook it then looked over at Lucy.

"Babe, we should get ready for roll call."Tim suggested.

"I know."Lucy responded. "Give me a few minutes."

"Okay, but you know how Grey handles people who are late."Tim reminded as he leaned in to kiss her.

Lucy broke the kiss making it quicker than Tim wanted. He pulled away and headed to the door.

"See you inside."Tim said as he left.

"Have a good shift."Diaz called.

Tim ignored him.

***  
"So, how are you feeling?"Lucy asked once Tim left. "I remember you said you had the wind knocked out of you

"Couple bruises, nothing bad thanks to you."Eddie replied with a smile.

"Good."Lucy said returning his smile.

"Anyway, wanted to invite you to dinner."Eddie began. "As a thank you.....purely platonic. Would just like to get to know the brave woman who saved my life."

Lucy felt herself blush which was silly. She wasn't a freshman in highschool being asked to the senior prom. Her phone chirped and Lucy flashed an apologetic look at Eddie as she pulled the device out of her purse. Was a reminder text from Tim.

'Less than ten minutes to roll call.'

"Sorry, Eddie I really have to go."Lucy stated as she moved towards the door. "Would love to have dinner though."

Eddie's smile could have powered a neighborhood. Lucy felt her mood and heart lighten.

"Need your number."Eddie replied as he walked towards her.

"Oh, of course."Lucy said.

Eddie handed her his phone with the contacts already pulled up. She quickly added her name and number and then ran for the door. Lucy turned back as she opened the door.

"Have a good day."Lucy commented with a grin.

"You too; stay safe."Eddie replied.

Lucy entered the station and nearly ran for the locker room. She made it to her seat in roll call with seconds to spare.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“So when's the big date?”

Eddie looked up at Buc who was hanging upside down from the top of the ladder truck. Eddie was sitting on the step of the truck taking off his boots. They'd come back from a call ten minutes before.

“It's not a date.”Eddie corrected with practiced patience.

“Dinner, hot woman normally equals date.”Buc pointed out as he turned himself rightside up and dropped to his feet.

“She's involved with someone.”Eddie said as he stood picking up his boots and walking over to his locker where he set them down on the floor.

“So?”Buc countered as he followed. “She's not married to the guy.”

“Might as well be.”Eddie said as he finished taking off his uniform and put it away. “I've met his type in the military. Complete hard ass. They make good commanders in the field but you don't want to cross them.”

“So show her the lighter side of life.”Buc said with a grin as he began to remove his own uniform.

Eddie laughed and clasped Buc on the right shoulder as he walked away.

“Lighter side of life.”Eddie commented with a shake of his head. “You're something else, Buckley.”  
*******

With their busy schedules it was three days before Lucy met Eddie for dinner. It was a cozy little cafe style place just outside of downtown. The decor was modern but not too modern. Eddie was waiting at the bar dressed in black pants, matching suit jacket and a simple white shirt. Lucy did not know how the man was single. Lucy herself had chosen a simple navy blue sundress with spaghetti straps and matching sandals.

“You clean up nice.”Lucy complimented as Eddie stood.

“You too.”Eddie replied with a smile. “Want a drink?”

“Sure.”Lucy said and told him what she wanted.

Eddie gave the order to the bartender. Within minutes Lucy had her drink and they were seated at a small table by the window.

“Have you been here before?”Lucy asked as she looked over the menu.

“No, fairly new in town. Most of my family's in Texas.”Eddie replied. “I've heard good things about the food here.”

Texas. Lucy filed that tidbit away in her facts about Eddie Diaz file.

“Never been there.”Lucy commented as she chose her dinner selection and shut the menu. “Came close once. Senior year of high school bunch of friends had a trip to Padre Island planned; invited me to go.”

“Can get wild there during spring break.”Eddie responded with a grin. “What happened? Why didn't you go?”

“My parents wanted me in summer college prep classes.”Lucy said with a sigh. “Probably the best thing in the long run.”

“But you weren't thinking long run at that time.”Eddie pointed out as he took a sip of his drink.

“No.”Lucy agreed with a laugh.”We had fake Ids all set; thought we were really cool and slick.”

“How many got caught?”Eddie asked as the waitress arrived.

“Three that I heard.”Lucy replied with a smile. “Probably more that didn't want their too cool for school reps to be harmed. None spent any time in jail.”

“Good.”Eddie commented.

“What can I get you folks?”The young red haired waitress asked with a smile.

They gave their orders and after the waitress left they fell into easy conversation. Lucy felt like she'd known Eddie her whole life. Some friendships were like that. They exchanged information about childhoods and what had brought them to their chosen careers. When the entrees arrived Lucy complimented Eddie on the choice of restaurant. The food was delicious.

***  
After dinner was cleared away Eddie was pleased he was able to talk Lucy into dessert. Most women passed on it. He was happy he'd also gotten her to laugh often during the meal. Eddie knew with the careers they had laughter and kindness didn't often come into their days.  
As they split the decadent cheesecake Lucy filled Eddie in on her last few weeks. To say it'd been rough would be an understatement.

“I'm sorry you went through that.”Eddie stated emphatically.

“Tim's had his share of razing too.”Lucy said with a sad shake of her head. “He's one of the best T.Os the department has and people are doubting that ability.”

“Well I can tell what he's trained you well even if you broke the rules to save me.”Eddie stated with a brief smile. “Thank you again.”

“Couldn't let a handsome guy like you get squashed by a building.”Lucy responded returning his smile. “But you're welcome and thank you for dinner it's been lovely.”

“Glad you could come and it has been a nice evening.”Eddie said and then looked at his watch. “I should get home and relieve Christopher's babysitter.”

“Of course.”Lucy replied as she finished the last bite of cheesecake and set the fork down. “I'd like to meet your son sometime. He sounds amazing.”

“He is. I'm sure you two would hit it off.”Eddie said as he got the check from the waitress and signed. “Come on, I'll drive you home.”

“You really don't have to.”Lucy protested as they reached the door. "I took a cab here, can take one home too."

“Humor me.”Eddie replied with a grin as they left. “I know you can handle yourself but I'll feel better if I see you home.”

“Okay.”Lucy said with a smile. “Thank you.”

They stepped outside and got into Eddie's truck. As he drove away Eddie wondered if this would be a one time thing. He wasn't one to take chances any more with his heart. Damn Buc for making him think of taking that chance. Eddie sighed and concentrated on the late night traffic. Twenty minutes later Lucy got out of the truck they said goodnight and Eddie waited until she was safely inside. He drove home and it was a long time before he fell asleep. His thoughts spinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Turmoil

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one  
  
The news feed the next day was full of another fire; suspected arson following the track of the previous fires. Lucy munched on a cream cheese covered bagel as she watched the morning news. This fire had been at a souvenir shop just north of the bar fire she’d been at.

Lucy had already texted Eddie as she’d toasted the bagel. Again she’d been hit with the instant easygoing nature of their new friendship. Eddie had responded that he didn’t know anything yet. He had the later shift that day. Just as Lucy was leaving her apartment her phone chirped. She pulled it out of her purse and saw a text from Eddie.

“Coffee later?”

“Sure.”Lucy replied back.

Then she got into her car and headed to work. Quickly changing into her uniform Lucy hurried to roll call. She literally slammed into Tim as she turned the corner from the locker room. Lucy smiled once she saw who it was.

“Sorry.”Lucy apologized.

“We've got a few minutes.”Tim said as he tugged her towards a darker section of hallway.

“Good.”Lucy responded with a smile.

“Missed you this morning.”Tim said huskily as he kissed Lucy pushing her back against the wall.

“Missed you too.”Lucy replied breathlessly once they finally broke apart. “We should have dinner tonight.”

“Hmmm.”Tim said as he kissed Lucy once more and then again. “My place or yours?”

“Is that the only way you score a grade, Chen?”A female voice taunted. “On your back?”

Lucy paled and then flushed with embarrassment as she looked towards the voice. Two young female patrol officers both barely out of training themselves stood at the hallway intersection. One brunette one blonde. It'd been the blonde who'd spoke. She and Lucy hadn't been friendly before the news hit of Tim stepping away as her T.O. Lucy heard Tim curse and tense. The women's laughter drifted back.

“No comment, Chen?”The brunette asked with a smirk. “Or is Bradford's tongue still....”

“You will not disrespect her!”Tim thundered as he emerged from the shadows advancing on the officers.

Lucy scrambled after him catching Tim by the left arm stopping him. Lucy let go and placed a hand on Tim's chest as she stepped in front of him.

“I can handle this.”Lucy said quietly.

Tim glared over Lucy's head at the women.

“Lucy.”Tim began quietly.

“It's okay.”Lucy commented. “Go to roll call I'll be there soon.”

For a long beat Lucy didn't think Tim was going to budge. Finally with a last glare Tim did turn and walk to the room where roll call was held. Lucy whirled to face her colleagues she wasn't sure what she was going to say but knew she had to handle it and not Tim.  
“Your artwork was very creative by the way.”Lucy began.

She did an inward victory dance when both women did a double take. They would never make it under cover.

“I don't know what....”The blonde began but Lucy cut her off by taking a step forward.

“Save it.”Lucy snapped. “My private life and my career are my business and no one elses!“

Before the situation could get further out of hand Lucy turned and stormed back to roll call. She slid into her seat with seconds to spare. She felt Tim's eyes on her but didn't turn. Lucy had to calm herself down and concentrate on the briefing.

“Good morning.”Grey began as he took the podium. “Lots to talk about today so let's get started.”

Try as she might Lucy couldn't shake the women's hurtful comments. She did her best to concentrate on the briefing. From the information being given it was going to be a long day. At least Lucy consoled herself she had dinner with Tim to look forward to. As roll call broke up Lucy's phone chimed indicating a text. She glanced at the screen and when she saw the message Lucy smiled.

“Coffee at Blueflower at two?”

“Will try.”Lucy responded back to Eddie. “If things don't get too crazy.”

Lucy caught up to the other rookies and everyone fell into the routine of starting another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim had always felt his apartment was nothing more than a box. Something temporary after his marriage fell apart. The longer he lived there it still felt like a box. Beige on beige; no outdoor space. Just a medium sized window on the living room's rear wall that had a view of the alley  
With Lucy spending three to four nights a week there her presence was brightening up the place. Even when she wasn't there he'd find cosmetics in the bathroom or a coffee mug in the kitchen. He'd even come home one day to find she'd left a vase of flowers on the tiny second hand dining table.

After shift that day Tim had grabbed some of their favorite takeout. Once home he decided to put effort into making the meal more than what they usually did watching a movie on the sofa. He pulled the small table away from the wall; dusted it off. He scrounged around and found some half way decent plates he had no idea where he'd gotten them and set the table. Needing one more thing Tim left the apartment and went down the street to a convenience store and found a couple candles and matching holders. Back home Tim placed the candles in the holders and lit them placing them flanking the vase of flowers that Lucy had set there earlier. Tim had just begun to put food on the plates when he heard a key in the lock.  
******  
Lucy turned the key to Tim's front door and stepped inside. She was greeted by a wonderful smell of Italian food. She smiled seeing the dining table was actually set and with candles no less. Lucy set her purse on the sofa and went into the small kitchen. Tim drew her into an embrace and kissed her.

“Hi.”Tim greeted once they broke apart.

“Hi.”Lucy replied with a smile. “I'm impressed we're using the table.”

“Thought we earned a romantic meal.”Tim commented as he kissed her once more. “Have a seat.”

Lucy sat down at the dining table. It'd been a long hot day so she'd been grateful to have dinner to look forward to. They'd originally had plans for the night before but Tim had reports due that took him into over time forcing them to reschedule.

Tim placed a plate of lasagna in front of Lucy and sat down across from her. He had lasagna too and he'd already placed a medium sized salad on the table. Reaching across the table Lucy took Tim's right hand in hers and interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand.

“This is wonderful, Tim, thank you.”Lucy complimented with a smile.

“Glad you like it.”Tim said returning her smile.

Lucy knew despite the headaches and tension from the fallout the risks she and Tim had taken with this relationship had been worth it. Moments like this proved it.

“I love you.”Lucy stated.

Tim squeezed her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

“I know I don't say it as often as I should,”Tim began softly. “I love you too.”

After a moment Lucy withdrew her hand and they began to eat. The night passed too quickly.

*******  
The next morning Tim stepped out of the shower and walked into the living room a towel around his waist. He found Lucy in the kitchen talking to someone on Facetime on her phone. Tim entered the kitchen and raised a questioning eyebrow. She mouthed Eddie and then leaned over to kiss him quickly out of view of the camera. Tim scowled at the mention of Diaz and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. He lingered near the kitchen to hear part of the conversation.

“Sorry to Facetime you early.”Eddie apologized.

“Not early for us first shifters.”Lucy responded with a smile. “What's up?”

“Was glad we could meet for coffee.”Eddie commented. “Thought we'd try lunch next week?”

“Love too; heard a new cafe opened near the police station.”Lucy suggested.

Tim continued on his way to the bedroom trying not to notice Lucy's laughter. She and Diaz were friends; end of story.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

A whole week and a half passed since the last fire. The news media was speculating that maybe the fires weren't connected after all. The LAFD had linked three of the fires to the same arsonist. They were all started the same way. With that the LAPD and the LAFD had formed a task force. Eddie had been chosen by his captain to be on the combined team. Mid-Wilshire had been chosen as the base for the task force with Talia and Detective Wolf being chosen for the task force.

While Lucy had been disappointed she and Lydell hadn't been picked for the task force there was more than enough work to go around with the investigation. Even though they weren't officially a part of the task force Lucy and her T.O were helping out mainly pulling old files and trying to narrow the suspect field. Still it was almost task force experience that Lucy could put on her resume.   
The downside of that meant extra hours and cancellation of plans. It was past six on a wednesday and Lucy sat in the bull pen frowning at her cell phone. She and Tim had been supposed to have dinner but she'd had to reschedule. Lucy knew he understood but still with all the other fall out tension in their lives Lucy had not wanted to postpone plans. Even if it had just been take out dinner and watching a movie at home.

“You okay?”Eddie asked as he crossed the bull pen.

Lucy glanced up at the firefighter. Eddie was in civilian clothes; jeans and a navy blue short sleeved shirt, sun glasses perched on top of his head. He and Lydell had gone out to get food for everyone that was staying late.

“Yes.”Lucy answered as she held up her phone. “Just called Tim to cancel dinner plans.”

“Unfortunately comes with the job. The sacrifice of personal time.”Eddie responded gently. “Was he upset?”

“No, he understood.”Lucy said as she massaged her forehead with one hand. “Just with everything else...”

Eddie sat down on the desk Lucy was sitting next to. She could smell chicken and Mexican spices from the large bag Eddie was holding. Lucy put her phone back in her purse. As she did Lucy saw Eddie glance around the bull pen before leaning close.

“Have you had more trouble with co-workers?”Eddie asked in a hushed concerned voice.

Lucy had filled him in on what had happened since Tim had stepped aside as her T. O.

“No, nothing to speak of.”Lucy replied. “I'm starved, what smells so good?”

“Tacos.”Eddie said with a grin as he stood and pulled Lucy to her feet. “Come on, help me set it up.”

“Should be plates in the break room.”Lucy stated as she led the way out of the bull pen.

*******  
Ten minutes later the break room was filled with task force members and support staff. Eddie sat across from Lucy at a table with Bishop, Nolan and Wolf. Even though the events that had brought this task force together were sad and horrible Eddie was still grateful to work with these people. 

“Do you have time to come by the firehouse tomorrow?”Eddie asked as he ate a spoonful of rice.

“Maybe, why?”Lucy asked as she took a sip of soda.

“Christopher will be there for a bit after school.”Eddie explained with a smile. “Be a good time if you still want to meet him.”

“Of course I do.”Lucy said with a smile. “Around four then?”

“Sure.”Eddie acknowledged with a nod.

The task force worked for another hour and a half before calling it a day. When Lucy got home she called Tim and they talked for a few minutes. She took a shower and got ready for bed. As she crawled into bed and turned off the light Lucy was exhausted. She was grateful tomorrow was a scheduled day off. Sleep came quickly. 

******  
Mid-afternoon found Buc doing inventory on one of the fire trucks. He heard footsteps and turned to see a young brown haired woman.

“Hi, can I help you?”Buc greeted as he straightened walking forward carrying a clip board

“Hi, I'm Lucy Chen I was supposed to meet Eddie Diaz here.”The woman explained with a smile.  
“You're Lucy.”Buc responded with a wide grin. “I'm Evan Buckley but everyone calls me....”

“Buc.”Lucy interrupted as she shook the hand Buc offered. “Eddie's told me a lot about you.”

“Don't believe all of it.”Buc commented with a laugh. “Come on, I'll show you to Eddie.”

“Thanks.”Lucy replied.  
******  
Lucy had been in a fire station once or twice but not for very long. She took everything in as she followed Buc. A familiar voice drew her attention from the surroundings.

“Lucy!”Eddie called. “Glad you made it.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”Lucy said with a smile. “Buc was nice enough to make sure I found my way.”

“If you told me she was coming I would've kept an eye out.”Buc commented giving Eddie a pointed look.

“Thought I did; sorry.”Eddie replied.

“No, definitely did not.”Buc muttered as he walked away. “I'll be back doing not exciting inventory if you need me.”

“Nice to meet you.”Lucy called after him.

“You too.”Buc responded with a grin.

“Christopher.”Eddie said to the young boy sitting on a sofa in a small rec area. “This is the friend I told you about. She's a police officer. Her name is Lucy.”

Lucy saw the pair of crutches propped against the right end of the sofa. She smiled at the boy of about ten as she crouched in front of him. Light brown hair, glasses and a smile that was so like his father's.

“Hi, Christopher.”Lucy greeted with a smile. “It's nice to meet you.”

The boy leaned forward and hugged Lucy. 

“Thank you.”Christopher said quietly.

“For what?”Lucy asked.

“Saving my Dad.”The youth explained as he pulled away.

Lucy exchanged a glance with Eddie before looking back at Christopher.

“You are welcome, I'm just glad I could help.”Lucy said as she stood

“Let's sit.”Eddie suggested.

The three sat in the rec area and for the next half an hour they played games with Christopher. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she'd had that much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“You're more of a bear than normal.”Angela Lopez commented as she stood by a food truck at noon on Friday. “What's eating you?”

Tim glared at his friend then sighed and ran a hand over his face. He walked to a nearby table that was a bit away from the others and sat. He knew Angela would follow and she sat down across from him with her tray of soft shell tacos.

“Lucy's struck up a friendship with that firefighter she saved.”Tim began gruffly.

“In this profession you know she's going to have male friends, right?”Angela countered with a raised eyebrow. “Or have you gone caveman?”

Tim rolled his eyes and took a half hearted bite of his steak and cheese panini. He stabbed a fry in ketchup and took a bite trying to organize his thoughts. 

“No, I haven't gone caveman.”Tim replied a bit more snappish than he intended. “I just think Diaz is not interested in friendship.”

There he'd said it outloud. And he sounded like a jealous boyfriend even to his own ears. But facts were facts.

Angela smirked and leaned back in her chair. Tim knew what she was thinking but he wasn't going to raise to her bait.

“You're jealous!”Angela exclaimed with a delighted smile. “You are human under all that hard shell.”

“Not the point.”Tim countered.

“I bet Diaz being on the task force isn't helping things.”Angela commented her smile fading.

He looked past Angela to where Lucy sat with Nolan and West. She looked relaxed and happy a far cry from this morning with the confrontation in the hall. Tim hated that their relationship was causing her pain with the fallout. If she was tempted by Diaz.....Tim shook off the thought. He trusted Lucy, but he knew their current situation wasn't easy but it wasn't going to last forever. Still the thought niggled at him that Diaz could be competition.

“No.”Tim ground out as he slumped back in his chair.

The humor left Angela's expression as she sat forward.

“You're worr.....”Angela began.

Both their radios crackled to life.

“All units.”Dispatch called. “Four alarm fire in progress three hundred block of ninth street in Manhattan Beach. Possible arson.”

“Duty calls.”Tim said as he stood.

He listened as everyone around him responded to the call. As he left the table Tim caught Lucy's gaze briefly. A millisecond passed between them. A look that said be careful and I love you without words. Then Tim tossed his half eaten lunch in the trash and ran for his squad.   
******  
Lucy felt a sense of Deja Vu when they arrived on the scene of the fire. Brick building that had been a bar or a restaurant engulfed in flames. Fire spreading to the next and two engines from the one eighteen at the front of the line. The difference this time was the police had more to do than crowd control. Looters were attacking nearby businesses. The rookies and their T.O's split and covered the next three blocks.

Lucy and her T.O arrested one looter and put the twenty something blond man in their squad then went back to help West and Lopez. The business was a small convenience store with maybe ten rows of food and other supplies. The manager was in a standoff with one of the looters. Both had guns drawn on each other. Lucy stood next to Jackson as her friend began to try ot defuse the situation. They were close enough to the fire to be in the danger zone. Lucy could hear debris falling even from where they were in the back of the store. Smoke was drifting in from the street. They had to end this quickly and get everyone to safety but she had a sinking feeling that wasn't how this was going to go.  
****  
Tim was among the officers helping to evacuate nearby buildings. He'd reached the street when he'd heard the call from Lydell and the standoff with the looters. Tim cursed and grabbed his mic the air was thick with smoke and his skin felt dirty from the soot. He radioed that he was on his way to assist. Halfway there Tim met up with Bishop and Nolan. They quickly came up with a plan and made their way to the small store. Just as they reached the sidewalk Tim heard an ominous creak from the building that was on fire. He looked over and then up. Half the second floor fell into a firey heap on top of the roof of the store Lucy and the others were currently in. 

“Scatter!”Tim ordered.

They hunkered down behind one of the nearby SUV's and watched in horror as the convenience store quickly caught fire. Tim grabbed his radio and yelled into it to be heard over the noise of the scene.

“We've got officers and civilians trapped! Al's convenience store!”Tim thundered.

“Oh God.”Nolan said from his spot between Bishop and Tim.

Tim looked in time to see the front section of the store fall inward taking part of the roof with it. The glass front doors shattered on impact. Once more Tim snagged his radio.

“Bradford to Chen.”Tim called.

No response.

“Bradford to Chen respond; what's your twenty?”Tim repeated struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice.

The only answer was the crackle of the flames.  
*****  
The one good thing about them being in the danger area was the falling debris on the roof was enough of a distraction for West to end the standoff and arrest the looter. The manger had just put his gun down when the front wall of the store collapsed inward. Lucy swore under her breath.

“Is there a backdoor?”Lydell demanded.

“Y-yes.”The manager replied as he started to cough.

“Move!”Lopez ordered herding everyone to the back of the store.  
****  
All first responders at the fire scene were on the same radio channel. Eddie Diaz heard the LAPD's call about people trapped. He looked over at Bobby who nodded.

“You and Buc; meet up with the one fifteen. They've started attacking that fire.”Nash ordered crisply. “Be safe.”

“Yes, Sir.”Buc and Eddie acknowledged as they left their truck and went to the other station's.

As they neared the one fifteen Eddie heard Bradford's radio call and it chilled him.

“Bradford to Chen, respond; what's your twenty?”

Eddie exchanged a worried look with Buc. They regrouped with the one fifteen and got in position. Seconds later water was attacking the flames.  
********  
They were all coughing by the time they exited the store and ran into the alley. The alley led to the street behind the fire. West was in the lead followed by Lopez, the two looters, Lydell, the manger and Lucy. Lopez had got midway up the alley when they heard a crack from above. Everyone looked at the fire. There was a building between them and the main fire but it was small and one story nearly half the width of the building they'd left. Not much protection at all. Another crack and the ground shuddered as something heavy fell. 

“Go, go!”Lopez ordered.

They were close to the street when the manager stumbled and fell. Lucy stopped to help. She saw the others scramble to the alley's exit.

“Come on,”Lucy urged as she helped the middle aged man to his feet. “We're almost there.”

Just as they began to run once more a timber of fiery wood fell from the roof of the neighboring building. It was large the length of a normal tree trunk. Lucy yanked the manager to the ground covering both of them as the burning wood crashed and blocked their only way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Eddie tried to curb in his dismay as he watched the fire he'd been battling jump to another building. Debris had fallen onto the roof of the convenience store and it had quickly caught fire. The radio was jumping with calls. Part of his brain cataloged them and the other part focused on his job.   
One call caught his attention and made his adrenaline increase.

“Officer trapped!”A young male voice thundered over the radio.”Repeat, officer trapped alley by the convenience store. Need help back here, now!”

Eddie and Buc looked over at the commander of the one fifteen who nodded.

“Go, I'll send a few of my men with you.”The gray haired man ordered crisply.

Eddie and Buc handed the hose they'd been using to other firefighters and went back to the truck to grab rescue equipment.   
******  
Jackson West was coughing so violently he collapsed to his knees near the mouth of the alley. He, Lopez and Lydell had all tried to get back in the alley to Lucy and the store manager but the heat and smoke hadn't let them. 

“You alright?”A familiar voice asked from West's right.

Through watery eyes Jackson looked up into the concerned face of his commanding officer. He nodded unable to speak though the coughing was starting to subside.

“I'll have medics bring oxygen back.”Grey stated as he looked at his officers. “What do we know?”

“Debris piece of wood blocking the alley; it's burning.”Lopez said between gasps. “We tried, Sir. We couldn't get more than a few feet.”

“Did you see Chen?”Tim Bradford demanded as he joined the group.

“No, too much smoke.”Angela replied gently.

“Damn.”Tim cursed as he ran a hand through his hair his intense gaze fixed on the flames.

Grey nodded grimly and began barking orders into his radio. Seconds later paramedics arrived followed closely by members of the LAFD.

*****  
As soon as she realized the way out was blocked Lucy grabbed the store manager and hauled him towards the rear of the alley. They were both coughing and nearly doubled over. She tried to radio her position but couldn't speak. Lucy had seen a pair of dumpsters across from the door. Maybe they could climb out.

Lucy felt like a trapped rat. Flames to her right and behind; smoke overhead. They reached the dumpsters only to discover they weren't high enough. She looked widely around for something else to use to gain them height. There were six melt crates on the far side of the dumpster but they were plastic. They wouldn't last more than a few seconds, but it was better than nothing.

“Help me stack these!”Lucy ordered the manager between coughs.

The terrified man nodded and scrambled to get the crates on top of the dumpster. Soon they had them stacked two wide against the brick wall. 

“Go!”Lucy commanded as she helped the man get on the dumpster.

The forty something heaved himself up and then began the precarious climb of the milk crates. Lucy heard water from the fire department hitting the roof. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Lucy tore part of her uniform shirt off and made a bandanna to cover her mouth and nose. It helped but only a little. She was still coughing and her vision was starting to fade in and out.

Lucy watched in relief as the manager pulled himself up onto the roof of the building next door and disappear from sight. Lucy had just reached for the front of the dumpster to pull herself up when a wave of dizziness hit her. She tried to shake it off but it only intensified along with the coughing. She didn't want to die. Lucy made a final grab for the dumpster and felt her fingers brush against the hot metal. One pile of crate had succumbed to the heat, but Lucy thought she could still make it.She tried once more but her body was being overcome by the smoke. Lucy fell to the floor of the alley. As blackness closed in her last thoughts were of Tim.  
******  
One thing Tim hated was being helpless. All he could do was stand and wait. They were on an access road that lined the businesses and the small space was already crowded when the LAFD truck arrived. Tim wanted to grab gear from them and go in, but he didn't have the training they did. He'd be underfoot a hindrance. That was what Lucy didn't need now.

“How many?”One of the LAFD demanded of Grey as they pulled hoses and other equipment.

“Two, Lucy Chen and one civilian the store manager.”Grey responded grimly.

“Hey!!!”A male voice shouted from above. “Up here! Help!”

“That's the manager!”Lopez commented.

They all looked to the next building's roof where the dark haired man was waving his arms.

Tim snagged a bullhorn from the firetruck hoping against hope as he raised it to his lips.

“Is Officer Chen with you?”Tim asked.

The man shook his head and pointed to the alley. Tim's heart sank. 

“We'll get you!”Lopez shouted. “Hold tight!”

Diaz placed his helmet on as the other firefighters did the same. Tim watched as one of the other firefighters angled the hose above the alley and turned on the water. Before entering the alley Diaz turned and met Tim's gaze. Eddie Diaz nodded at Tim then vanished into the smoke and flames of the burning alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie moved quickly knowing Buc was behind him. Even though he’d known Lucy Chen only a short time she’d become important. Eddie didn’t want to imagine failing. They were getting Lucy out alive, end of story.

“Man, it’s bad in here.”Buc commented over the com.

“Yeah.”Eddie agreed. 

“Lucy!”Eddie shouted as they rounded a corner.

“There!”Buc exclaimed pointing.

Eddie shoved the fear aside as he saw Lucy’s still form curled on the ground next to the dumpster. The wall of the store groaned and something fell inward. No time to check Lucy’s vitals Eddie scooped her up in his arms and ran.

*****

Tim was fighting the urge to pace. He felt like a wire pulled taught. The not knowing was like a vice making it difficult to breathe. He couldn’t look away from the flames. The thought of Lucy suffering in the fire. Of being scared tore at Tim like nothing he’d ever known. Tim’s fists clenched at his sides. He hadn’t realized he’d moved until Grey places a restraining hand on his left shoulder.

“Easy.”Grey ordered gently.”Getting hurt won’t help her.”

Just then the alley seemed to collapse on itself. The alley’s entrance coughed with smoke and flames causing the group to back up.

“No!”Tim shouted breaking Grey’s grip.

He had taken four steps when two figures burst out of the fire. The taller had a small all too still figure in his arms. Tim rushed forward dropping to his knees after Eddie gently laid Lucy on the ground.

“She's not breathing!”Buc shouted to the nearest medic as he knelt by Lucy.

“Lucy.”Tim whispered.

“We've got a pulse.”Eddie announced in relief.

Tim got to his feet and moved out of the way of the paramedics. Numbly he watched their lifesaving efforts. Lucy's face was pale under the soot, her hair disheveled, her uniform dirty and torn. Tim leaned over resting his hands on his thighs. Memories assaulted him. First meeting, first kiss, first date, last time he'd told her he loved her. /Don't leave me./Tim pleaded silently.

“Come on, Lucy.”Eddie urged. “I know you're a fighter.”

A few tense minutes later Lucy's cough was the most amazing sound Tim had heard in a long time.  
*******

Lucy slowly awoke to find herself in a dimly lit hospital room. As her senses orientated she realized it was still daylight; the blinds were drawn. Lucy's throat was raw and dry and her whole body ached from the day's events. Still as they said the pain meant you were alive; and for that she was grateful. 

“Welcome back.”A familiar voice said from Lucy's right.

Turning Lucy smiled seeing Tim seated in the visitor's chair. He'd changed to civilian clothes of jeans and a dark green short sleeved t-shirt. Tim leaned forward taking Lucy's right hand in his and squeezing it. She heard him release a long shaky breath and saw him close his eyes briefly. Lucy wondered how close she had been to death. Her memories of the last moments were foggy. Her rescue even hazier.

“Thought I'd lost you.”Tim said his voice barely above a whisper. “Alley collapsed in on itself.”

“How.....”Lucy began but broke off with a cough.

Tim released her hand stood and poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher. Lucy eased herself into a sitting position. Tim pressed the plastic glass into her hands and Lucy took a sip.

“Take a few sips then a break.”Tim instructed. “Your throat's been through a lot.”

Lucy nodded and did as Tim suggested. After a moment she looked at her boyfriend.

“How did I get out of the alley?”Lucy asked her voice weak.

“Diaz”Tim replied. “He and Buckley found you and carried you out just as the alley imploded.”

Lucy shivered.

“Everyone else okay?”Lucy inquired. “The manager?”

“Everybody's okay.”Tim said. “Lopez and Nolan got the manager off the roof. Was that your idea?”

Lucy nodded then took a few more sips of water before setting the cup down on the small table.

“Good.”Lucy said softly. “Yes, I tried to follow but the smoke was too bad.I passed out.”

Tim reached forward and lightly caressed Lucy's right cheek; she leaned into the touch.

“I thought I wasn't going to see you again.”Lucy stated in a choked voice. “More than anything I just wanted another chance to see you; tell you I love you.”

Tim rose from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. Lucy felt tears start as he pulled her into an embrace.

“You're okay; it's over.”Tim soothed in a gentle voice. “I love you.”

As quickly as they started the tears stopped but Lucy remained in her boyfriend's embrace. She drew on his strength and just enjoyed the simple pleasure of being in the arms of a man who loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Since this is connected to my other Tim/Lucy stories the storyline I decided on for this won't be as dramatic as it appears since we know the outcome and that she stays with Tim. :)

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan

Fifteen minutes later Tim disentangled himself from Lucy and went to tell the nurses that she was awake. He waited outside as the doctor examined her. Tim was suddenly exhausted he knew it was the adrenaline wearing off and the stress of the day. He leaned back against the hallway wall. Footsteps approaching drew Tim's attention and he turned to see Diaz. The man wearing a short sleeved LAFD t-shirt and jeans.

“How's Lucy?”Eddie asked worriedly as he came to a stop by Tim.

“Awake; doc's checking her over now.”Tim responded quietly.

“Thank God.”Eddie murmured softly. “She gave me a scare.”

“Me too.”Tim admitted then extended his right hand to the firefighter, “Thank you for getting Lucy out. I didn't get a chance to say so earlier.”

Eddie shook Tim's hand.

“Just glad we found her.”Eddie replied as he let go of Tim's hand. 

A thirty something blond man in a white doctor's coat stepped out of the room and glanced at the two first responders. He smiled and Tim relaxed.

“I'm Dr.Mark Hinton.”The doctor said as he shook hands. “I'm going to keep her another day just because of the amount of smoke inhalation Officer Chen endured. But otherwise CT scan and other tests came back clear.”

Relief washed over Tim. He knew he'd have nightmares of this one for some time to come. 

“Thanks, Doc.”Tim acknowledged gratefully.

“Feel free to call if you have any questions.”Hinton said as he walked away.  
********

Since the rescue Eddie had been doing a lot of thinking. He'd been more affected by nearly losing Lucy than he had expected. She'd only been in his life such a short time. But they'd clicked; become fast friends. There was also that spark of something else just below the surface. Technically Eddie was married, but they'd been estranged for so long that it hadn't felt like a real marriage for a long time. It had surprised Eddie how much he wanted to take a chance with Lucy. She may reject him royally but Eddie knew if he didn't take the risk he'd regret it. Today had been a harsh reminder that tomorrow wasn't guaranteed for anyone. Happiness had to be grabbed when the opportunity came.

“I know you and Lucy are involved.”Eddie began as he pushed away from the wall and turned to face Bradford. “But I care about her too and I want her in my life.”  
*******

Tim felt his whole body tense as he turned to face Diaz. He moved away from the wall.

“I think I heard you wrong.”Tim stated through gritted teeth.

“No, you didn't.”Eddie countered. “What's the matter, Bradford? Scared of a little competition?”

Tim balled his right first and swung. Eddie ducked the first punch. He got off one of his own before a right hook of Bradford's connected with Eddie's jaw knocking him back. Eddie recovered quickly and before he knew it the fight was on.

*******  
Captain Bobby Nash stepped out of the elevator to find a hospital floor in chaos. A security guard ran past heading up the corridor talking into a radio. Bobby frowned but went on his way to the nurses's station. He was about to inquire what room Lucy Chen was in when a familiar face caught his attention. Eddie Diaz was halfway up the hallway getting punched by a dark haired man. The security guard Bobby had spotted earlier was converging on the two combatants.

Bobby reached the fight just as the security guard attempted to break it up. The guard was shoved into the left wall for his trouble. Bobby went into the fray just as Diaz took a swing at the other man catching him across the nose. The other swore and dove at Eddie but Bobby went around and managed to get a hold of the man's back collar and hauled him back into a choke hold.

“Enough!”Bobby ordered sharply.

*******  
Eddie stumbled back as the flow of the fight was interrupted. He saw his Captain holding Bradford in a choke hold and to his left a security guard was regaining his footing calling for backup into a radio. He felt blood dripping down from a cut above his right eye and his bottom lip was bleeding too. Bradford had blood near his nose and on his left hand.

“Captain?”Eddie asked in confusion.

“Want to tell me what the hell is going on?”Bobby demanded. “And who this is?”

Eddie realized that with magnitude of the last fire scene Bobby hadn't been in the area where Lucy and the other officers had been rescued from.

“Officer Tim Bradford, LAPD.”Tim interjected angrily. “You can get your hands off me!”

“Eddie?”Bobby prompted grimly.

Eddie sighed feeling a headache starting to form. He opened his mouth to explain when two more security guards one red haired female and an African-American male arrived.

“We're going to take this to the hospital security office.”The first responding guard stated firmly. “Move, now!”

Eddie sighed and turned and followed the guards. He heard Bradford mutter a curse as Bobby let him go and he joined the group as they left the hallway and stepped into an elevator.  
Once in the security office on the hospital's first floor introductions all around were made. 

“Is everyone simmered down?”Paul Martin the blond guard who'd been the first to arrive on the scene asked. “Or are we going to have to take further action?”

“I'd still like to know what started this.”Bobby commented.

“Diaz wants my girlfriend.”Tim replied still angry.

Eddie winced at Tim's phrasing and Bobby's raised eyebrow.

“Chen.”Bobby surmised grimly.

“Yes.”Tim affirmed. “I didn't like that. Do I need to explain further?”

“No.”The blond guard responded. “Officer Bradford go to the ER and get your wounds attended to. Mr. Diaz I suggest you leave the hospital.”

“I'll make sure of that.”Bobby affirmed quietly.

“Alright.”Martin acknowledged. “Try not to interact with each other on hospital premises otherwise you can be on your way.”

“Thank you.”Bobby said as the group left the office and went their own way.

*******  
Fifteen minutes later Tim's head was spinning and it wasn't just from the fight.He was in the ER having his nose bandaged. Fortunately it was just bruised and not broken. 

“Tim, you alright?”A familiar voice asked with concern.

Tim glanced over and saw his commanding officer frowning a few feet away. Grey was still in uniform and looked tired.

“Nose isn't broken.”Tim reported as a nurse placed a bandage on the bridge. “You here to check on Lucy?”

“Was on my way when I got a call from hospital security about my officer being in a brawl in a hallway.”Grey stated folding his arms across his chest.

Tim sighed inwardly.

“Was with Eddie Diaz.”Tim began as the nurse finished and stepped away.

“The Eddie Diaz who saved Lucy's life today?”Grey countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.”Tim confirmed as he rubbed a hand along his forehead. “He told me he cared about Lucy and wanted to be with her. I didn't like that.”

“So you decked him.”Grey commented.

Tim nodded wincing as the movement brought pain to his bruised nose.

“Diaz pressing charges?”Grey asked quietly.

“No.”Tim replied gruffly.

“How is Lucy?”Grey inquired gently.

“Doc said all her tests came back good. They want to keep her another day because of the smoke inalation.”Tim reported his voice rough with emotion.

“That's wonderful news.”Grey said with relief.”She gave everyone a scare today.”

Tim remained silent staring at the other side of the busy ER as hospital staff bustled about.

“I nearly lost Lucy today.”Tim said quietly as Grey sat down next to him on the hospital bed. “Made me realize how much I love her. For the first time since Isabel I'm thinking about the future; about taking a chance at marriage again.”

“I know the fallout was stressful for you and Lucy.”Grey stated. “But I know she cares about you. You think Diaz is really going to make a play?”

“Yeah.”Tim answered as he gingerly touched the bandage on his nose. “I think he is. He made a crack about me being afraid of some competition. I'm not, I know what Lucy and I have is strong enough to survive this.”

“I hope you're right.”Grey replied as he stood. “I don't want any more calls to the ER.”

Tim smiled grimly as he eased himself off the bed. Part of him didn't want to believe Diaz was a threat, but Tim knew how strong the bond could be between people who had saved a life. The old Chinese saying niggled into Tim's troubled thoughts and he shoved it aside. He and Lucy loved each other and if Diaz wanted to challenge that he could go ahead and try.

“You going home or back to Lucy?”Grey asked.

“Home, I need to clean up.”Tim said as he left.

As he made his way home Tim hoped he'd have a chance to explain the fight to Lucy before Diaz.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The next day Eddie found himself parking in the hospital parking garage. It was early just after seven. He hadn't been able to sleep tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes Eddie saw Lucy's small form on the ground of that alley with flames all around. So he'd left Christopher with a babysitter and went for a drive and ended up here. With the fight Eddie hadn't had a chance to look in on Lucy. Apparently that had bothered his subconscious as well. With a sigh Eddie got out of the truck, locked it and went into the hospital.

Eddie found Lucy's room and knocked. When there was no answer he quietly opened the door and peeked in. The rookie police officer was asleep curled on her right side. Eddie softly walked over and sat in the visitor's chair.He told himself he was just here to check on his friend. That he'd leave soon. But Eddie couldn't help but be happy when Lucy woke a few minutes later and smiled at him.

“Morning.”Eddie greeted returning her smile.

“Is it?”Lucy asked groggily.

“Just after seven.”Eddie informed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”Lucy said as she sat up. “I hear I have you to thank.”

“No thanks necessary.”Eddie replied quickly with a smile. “I'd say we're even now.”

“Yes.”Lucy agreed as she leaned over to hug him. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“I'm just glad you're okay.”Eddie commented not breaking the hug just yet. “Scared me when I heard you were still in the alley.”

“Tried to climb out.”Lucy responded quietly. “Heat and smoke overwhelmed me before I could.”

“That's what the manager told us.”Eddie said as he pulled away and sat back. 

******  
“All good ideas sometimes....”Lucy replied then broke off with a frown.

“What?”Eddie inquired with concern.

“Did you get that in the rescue?”Lucy asked worriedly as she touched a spot above Eddie's right eye.

“No.”Eddie said with a sigh as he gently captured Lucy's right hand drawing it back from his face. “Lucy, there's something I have to tell you.”

A knot of anxiety formed in Lucy's stomach. The day before Lucy had thought she'd heard a commotion outside her room as she drifted off to sleep. Now she was suspecting she'd been right and it hadn't been hospital noise.

“I wanted to give you time to recover.”Eddie continued quietly. 

“Eddie.”Lucy prompted worriedly.

“Was in a fight with Bradford.”Eddie finished miserably.

“If he doesn't want another one.”A familiar voice said from the doorway. “Diaz is going to leave; now.”

Lucy looked up to see Tim holding a carryout tray of coffee and a brown bag of takeout breakfast. With her hand still entwined with Eddie she felt him tense. Some how Lucy had to keep them from fighting again and find out what had started the previous incident  
She sat up farther and scooted to the edge of the bed. Lucy saw the bandage across Tim's nose and frowned.

“Are you alright?”Lucy asked with concern. “Is your nose broken?”

“No.”Tim replied as he walked into the room and placed the coffee and food on a small table by Lucy's bed near the window. “And Diaz has about two seconds to leave.”

“He saved my life, Tim.”Lucy pointed out. “And it's my room. Should be my say on who visits.”

“Lucy.”Tim began his voice tight.

Lucy pushed the blankets aside and stood. A bad move as the room spun. She saw Eddie get quickly to his feet and grab her right arm to steady her.

“Easy.”Eddie urged. “Sit down until the dizziness passes.”

Lucy closed her eyes but didn't sit.

“Lucy?”Tim prompted his voice closer. “You alright?”

“Yes, just haven't stood up in awhile.”Lucy responded as she risked opening her eyes.

Thankfully the room remained in one spot. She eased her arm away from Eddie's grip.

“I'm alright.”Lucy insisted. “I'd be better if you two would get along.”

Eddie shuffled his feet not meeting Lucy's gaze. Tim shook his head one hand fisted at his side.

“He made a play for you, Lucy.”Tim explained in a voice filled with quiet anger. “I can't let that go unanswered.”

Lucy's mind spun and she felt lightheaded once more. Though she wasn't quite sure that was because of the smoke inhalation. Lucy looked at Eddie who had his hands shoved into his jeans's pockets, but he was returning her gaze. 

“Is that true?”Lucy asked quietly.

“Yes,”Eddie admitted. “Not the way I wanted to tell you, but I do care about you.”

At that Lucy did take a seat back on the bed. This was such a mess. Had she lead him on? Lucy didn't think so, but she couldn't deny the chemistry.

“I'm not asking again, Diaz. Leave.”Tim ordered.

“As Lucy said it's her call.”Eddie insisted.

He was right; it was her call. The lightheadedness had faded but now her head was pounding. Lucy needed, sleep and quiet. She placed a hand to her forehead.

“Lucy?”Eddie asked worriedly. “Want me to get a nurse?”

“No,just a headache.”Lucy explained as she met his anxious gaze. “I would like both of you to leave.”

“Only one leaving is Diaz.”Tim commented tersely.

“Both of you.”Lucy said as she crawled back under the covers. “Please, Tim I just need to rest.”

After a long moment of angry tense silence Tim sighed. He picked his coffee out of the carrier.

“There are bagels when you get hungry.”Tim said as he stepped to the bed causing Eddie to move back.

“Thank you.”Lucy responded as she leaned back.

“I'll call you later.”Tim said as he kissed Lucy quickly.

“Okay.”Lucy acknowledged then looked at the man who saved her life “Thank you for coming, Eddie.”

“Any time.”Diaz responded as he reached over and squeezed Lucy's right arm. “Get some rest. I'll check on you tonight.”

It didn't pass Lucy's notice that Tim made sure Eddie was the one who left first. She sighed and sank farther under the covers.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

“How bad does the other guy look?”Buc joked as he and Eddie sat at a small diner near the station the next day.

“Nearly broke his nose.”Eddie grudgingly admitted with a flash of a smile before taking a sip of coffee. “Not how I wanted Lucy to find out.”

“Back up.”Buc prompted eyes wide. “You really got in a fight?”

“Lucy's boyfriend didn't like me taking your advice.”Eddie explained with a sigh as he sat back in the booth. “I told him I cared for her and wasn't going away.”

“Way to go, Eddie!”Buc exclaimed a little too loudly drawing attention.

Buc looked sheepishly at the other diners before turning his attention back to Eddie.

“What was Lucy's reaction?”Buc asked in a heightened whisper.

Eddie filled his friend in on the scene in Lucy's hospital room as he rubbed a weary hand over his face.

“So she stood up to him.”Buc commented with a shake of his head. “Good. She was right it was her room, her visitors.”

“There's a fine line between competition and feeling threatened.”Eddie said as he took a bite of his sandwich. “I think it was a wakeup call for Bradford. Not how I wanted it to go down though.”

“Bradford and Lucy aren't married.”Buc replied as he ate a piece of toast. “Gives her the chance to see if he's really who she wants to spend the rest of her life with.”

“And I'm technically still married.”Eddie said quietly looking out the window. “I don't even know where to send divorce papers.”

“Not to sound harsh but that's what process servers are for.”Buc pointed out as he raised a fork. “They'll find her and you'll be free.”

Eddie nodded as he looked out the window. Since his wife left Eddie's focus had been solely on his son. Could he really put Christopher through another family breakup if he and Lucy didn't work out? Or another woman if Lucy stuck with Bradford?

“Wish I could've seen Bobby's face as he broke up your fight.”Buc said with a chuckle breaking the silence.

“His eyebrows were nearly in his hairline.”Eddie commented with a small laugh and shake of his head  
  
******  
  


Needing some alone time Lucy had taken a cab home once she'd been released from the hospital. Now in early afternoon Lucy sat huddled under a blanket on her sofa. A comedy movie was playing on her dvd player but she wasn't really watching it.

Lucy's emotions were still spinning from what had occurred yesterday. Eddie's revelation, the news of the fight....

/Not the way I wanted to tell you; but I do care about you./

Eddie's words came back and Lucy felt her stomach flutter. It was a teenaged girl's fantasy to have two handsome men vying for you. Even coming to blows. Lucy was hardly a teenage girl but for the moment she felt like it. As much as she loved Tim; Eddie Diaz was a handsome and good man. One who'd risked his life to save hers.

With a sigh Lucy realized she wouldn't resolve anything sitting on the sofa. She pulled out her phone and sent a text. A few minutes later she received a reply.

/I'm off this afternoon. Stay home and rest; I'll come to you./

Lucy sent Eddie her address and nestled into the corner of the sofa. Her gaze on the tv, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

******  
  
Eddie tried to quell his nerves as he parked his truck in the parking lot of Lucy's apartment building. He double checked the address she'd given him and exited the truck. He reached her apartment and knocked. A few minutes later he was greeted by a pale and tired looking Lucy Chen. She welcomed him with a smile though and Eddie returned it as he stepped inside. She shut the door behind before going to the sofa. She paused as she reached the coffee table.

“Do you want something to drink?”Lucy offered. “I have bottled water or soda.”

“Water will be fine, but you sit I'll find it.”Eddie suggested.

He noted that she didn't protest too hard as he went into the small kitchen. Eddie found the bottled water in the fridge and took one before closing the door and going back to the living room. Lucy motioned to one of the spare chairs and he sat. Eddie was grateful for the bottle of water gave his hands something to hold onto instead of fidgeting.

“They released me around noon.”Lucy explained as she pulled the blanket up.

“How are you feeling?”Eddie asked with concern.

“Tired, but alright. Physically anyway.”Lucy responded quietly.

Eddie cringed inwardly.

“Lucy, about yesterday....”Eddie began.

“Did you mean it?”Lucy inquired meeting his gaze. “We haven't known each other that long....”

Eddie scooted the chair forward. He set the bottle on the coffee table and gently reached for Lucy's hands taking them in both of his.

“I know, but it feels like we've always known each other.”Eddie responded as he squeezed her hands.”To answer your question, yes I meant it. I do care about you, Lucy a lot.”

Lucy remained silent but Eddie was heartened that she didn't pull away. That their hands remained linked.

“I respect that you care for Bradford and have a history with him.”Eddie continued taking a chance.”I think we could be happy together.”

*****  
  
Lucy swallowed hard looking at their entwined hands and then meeting Eddie's gaze. She'd wanted answers and she certainly got them. Several long moments passed before Lucy took a shaky breath and spoke.

“I love Tim.”Lucy stated softly. “But I can't deny there is something between us, Eddie. I care about you too and I don't know where that leaves us.”


	15. Chapter 15

I rewrote part of the last chapter so please read that first. :)

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie let out a relieved breath and released Lucy's hands. Lucy fiddled with the blanket tucking it absently around her. 

“I know I told you I was separated from my wife.”Eddie began quietly meeting Lucy's gaze. “Truth is I haven't heard from her in over two years. Shannon couldn't handle Christopher's CP and she left.”

“I'm sorry, Eddie.”Lucy said softly. “That's awful. You and Christopher must've been heartbroken.”

“We were.”Eddie admitted. “He still asks for her and I'm never quite sure what to say.”

********  
Lucy's heart squeezed at the sad look on Eddie's face. She couldn't imagine having a spouse break off all contact not only with you but your child. Lucy tried to picture walking away from a son as sweet as Christopher and failed. Lucy pushed the blanket away and eased herself to a standing position. She walked over to Eddie and leaned over slightly wrapping him in a hug.

After awhile Eddie pulled back and smiled at Lucy. She smiled back and stepped away but didn't sit back down. 

“I wanted to tell you about Shannon so you know that I haven't dated much since she left.”Eddie continued quietly. “I was constantly thinking of Christopher not wanting to bring him into a situation where he'd get close to someone I cared about only to have her leave.”

“You're a wonderful father, Eddie.”Lucy commented resting a hand on his left arm. “Not many men would be that selfless.”

“My son is my world.”Eddie agreed softly as he covered Lucy's hand with his. “But I realized when I was pulling you out of that burning alley that I needed to let others into that world. Life is far too short not to take a chance even if your heart gets shattered.”

Lucy squeezed his hand once before walking away and standing by the patio doors looking out. Her thoughts and heart were in such turmoil. She had asked Eddie to come over hoping that she'd get answers that would make things easier would point to a clear path. There was no clear path. The more time she spent with Eddie the more she cared about him. But did that caring equal losing what she had with Tim?

******

Tim wasn't drunk. He was at a neighborhood bar he frequented once in awhile.Close enough to his apartment to walk home if needed. Tim looked down at the beer bottle and sighed. Lucy had asked him to leave her hospital room the morning before. He hadn't heard from her since. Tim had tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. She was healing from the fire still recovering. That hadn't gone far to convince himself; so here he sat for hours.

The door opened and Tim glanced over out of habit. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as Angela walked over to him. She leaned against the bar next to him a stern and worried expression on her face.

“Grey's been trying to reach you.”Angela stated without a greeting.

One of the reasons Tim liked Angela. Direct and never afraid to speak her mind.

“I'm off today.”Tim reminded his friend as he took another swallow of beer.

“Arsonist struck again.”Angela explained tightly. “Grey's calling everyone in. Taskforce needs all the help it can get.”

Tim cursed and looked wistfully at the beer before slamming it down on the bar. He stood took out enough cash to cover his tab and placed it next to the bottle.

“You need coffee.”Angela informed.

“I only had one.”Tim replied gruffly as he headed out of the bar. 

“I heard about the fight.”Angela said sympathetically.

“I'm sure it's all around the station.”Tim groused as they stepped outside.

Angela paused turning and searching Tim's expression. He wasn't sure what she was hoping to find.

“I heard Diaz nearly clocked you.”Angela commented with concern.

“Would've had him if Nash hadn't shown up.”Tim responded heading to Angela's car since he'd walked there.

“What's going on with you two?”Angela asked as she got in the driver's side and Tim climbed in the passenger side closing the door. “It was a hospital not a.....”

“He wants Lucy.”Tim snapped interrupting.

“Did he tell her that?”Angela inquired as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“Yes and she told both of us to get out.”Tim grumbled as he stared out the window.

“Oh.”Angela replied simply.

The car lapsed into silence and remained that way until they got to the station.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Bobby Nash stood in the main conference room of the Mid-Wilshire police station staring at a map. A map he didn't like. One that kept getting more red pins. The one tonight had been another commercial building. However, this one had apartments above it. It was now three am and he'd just come from the scene after they'd rescued four people from the apartments. There'd been one fatality this time a seventy year old woman who'd succumbed to the smoke before they could reach her. 

“I can tell you from experience that staring at it will only make you go cross-eyed.”Wade Grey commented from the doorway. “I've gotten a lot of headaches in this room looking at maps like those.”

“I'm sure you have.”Nash responded grimly as he turned. “I'm just wishing we could get ahead of this. I don't want to lose any more lives needlessly.”

“We will.”Grey stated as he stepped farther into the room. “Especially with the task force.”

“I hope so.”Bobby replied sadly. “I don't want to tell any more families that one didn't make it out.”

“Sgt.”Lopez called as she knocked on the doorframe. “We've got something on social media. No image; voice is distorted but claiming responsibility.”

Bobby followed them out into the bull pen hoping against hope that this could be the break they needed.  
*******

By dawn Tim was angry and tired. Not just with his personal situation but with the arson case. The promising lead they'd thought they'd discovered with a social media post turned out to be phony. They'd tracked down the writer of the post and surrounded the apartment building in Venice Beach. The writer of the post had claimed responsibility for the fires but they'd learned when doing the arrest that the apartment dweller was innocent. His profile had been hacked a few days before and he'd been dealing with the fallout. The arsonist had sneaked in and used that hacked profile to not only trash the twenty something brown haired male's reputation but boast about the fires without risk of being caught. 

As he'd left the station with paperwork finally done Tim had needed to see Lucy. It'd been a hell of a few days and he just needed her. Wanted to see her face and her smile. They still hadn't talked since the last time he'd seen her at the hospital, but Tim would take the risk of showing up at her doorstep. So without letting her know he was coming Tim began the familiar drive to Lucy's place.  
******

Lucy hadn't slept well the night before. She figured it was too much sleep from being in the hospital. If she was honest her throat still hurt a bit from the smoke. So it was early that she was in the kitchen fixing some hot tea when their was a knock on the front door. Frowning Lucy glanced from the clock on the wall to the front door and back again. Then again she was a police officer her friends worked unusual hours. Lucy put down the mug and crossed to the front door. She looked out the peep hole and was surprised to see Tim. He was still in uniform. Frowning Lucy opened the door.

“Tim?”Lucy asked with concern. “Are you okay?”

Tim no longer had the bandage on his nose but bruises from the fight still showed on his face. 

“Was a rough day. Needed to see you.”Tim replied softly.

Lucy took his right hand in hers and tugged him inside closing the door. 

“What happened?”Lucy asked. “Are you just getting off shift?”

“Yes, arsonist struck again after midnight.”Tim explained sadly. “He killed this time; their were apartments above the barber shop. A seventy year old woman died in her apartment before anyone could reach her.”

“Oh God.”Lucy breathed as she sat down on the sofa pulling Tim with her. “Was her family there? Did you have to.....”

“No, Grey told them. Hard to watch though.”Tim said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Thought we had a lead; there was a post on social media claiming responsibility.”

“Didn't find them?”Lucy inquired.

“Thought we had. Turned out that person's profile had been hacked and the arsonist was posting as them. So we're still no closer to finding this bastard.”

“We'll find them.”Lucy stated quietly. “There's too many people working on this not to come across a lead.”

“Before or after there's another body?”Tim snapped then sighed. “Sorry. I'm lucky you didn't slam the door in my face and I'm snapping at you.”

Lucy moved into the left side of the couch and turned so she could pull Tim into an embrace. After a long moment he relaxed against her resting his head on her chest.

“You're forgetting I survived my early training as your boot. You had rougher edges then.”Lucy said fondly.

“Haven't forgotten.”Tim replied as he entwined their right hands. “You're still one of the best I've trained.”

Lucy ran her free hand through Tim's hair. The silence stretched. 

Tim sat up and freed his right hand. He gently stroked Lucy's face and she leaned into his touch. She'd missed him so she decided to voice that.

“I've missed you.”Lucy said softly. “I'm sorry I haven't called.”

“I've missed you too.”Tim responded as he kissed her.

When they broke apart Tim stood and paced a few feet from the sofa then turned to look at her.

“You didn't call me when you left the hospital.”Tim began. “Did you call Diaz?”

“No, I took a cab. I just wanted space and time to think.”Lucy explained.

********  
Tim scrubbed a hand over his face. He didn't really want to have this conversation now, but then he couldn't pass on the opportunity. It'd been eating at him more than he realized not knowing where they stood.

“Have you seen Diaz since the hospital?”Tim demanded his voice thick with emotion.

“Yes.”Lucy acknowledged quietly.

“Did he pour his heart out and say he wants you?”Tim demanded not being able to help himself.

“Tim....”Lucy started stepping towards him.

The look on her face answered his question. Diaz had made another play; Tim's gut twisted.

Tim walked to Lucy then stopped.

“All we did was talk.”Lucy insisted.

That was something. Tim thought bitterly.

“I know he saved your life and I'm grateful for that; I really am.”Tim stated as he took Lucy's right hand in his. “I get that I'm not the easiest person to be with. I don't say this often enough. I love you and I like what we have. I don't want to lose that. I will fight for it if I have too.”


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the living room window. Tim's words echoed as her thoughts and emotions swirled. They'd been through so much with him stepping aside as her T.O and the fallout that had followed. Was she really ready to walk away?

'I love you and I like what we have.'

She loved Tim too; she really did. More than probably anybody else she'd had a relationship with in her life outside of her family. However images of Eddie's smile and Eddie playing with his son surfaced. He was such a good father. Christopher was fortunate to have him. Lucy felt her heart start to split in two. She cared for them too. Lucy realized she was truly at a crossroads. A life with Eddie and Christopher or with Tim and the family they may one day have? Lucy felt tears start and she didn't bother to hide them as she turned to face Tim who'd been silently waiting. Lucy knew she had to be honest with him if they were to move forward.

“I love you Tim.”Lucy began tearfully. “But I care about Eddie; I can't deny that.”  
*****

Tim felt punched in the gut as Lucy's words registered. His heart clenched at the sight of her tears. He hated seeing Lucy upset and there was nothing right now that he could do to fix that. She'd been honest with him and he was grateful for that. Tim closed the space between them and raised his right hand gently wiping the tears away. She leaned into his touch. Tim leaned down and kissed Lucy deeply. He needed to remind her of what they had; that it was worth fighting for. When they finally broke apart Tim stepped back and cupped Lucy's face in his hands.

“I'm not giving up.”Tim vowed softly.

Tim kissed her once more before turning and quietly leaving Lucy's apartment.  
*******  
Lucy watched Tim leave. Part of her wanting to call him back. She swallowed a lump of new tears and leaned against the window frame. Lucy suddenly felt hallow and empty. After a few moments she went back to the sofa crawled under the comforter and stared at the ceiling. Lucy had a lot of soul searching to do.  
********  
Three days later Lucy was back at work and back with the task force. Reports from the arson investigators had come in on the last two fires. They'd spent most of the day sorting and comparing and Lucy was happy with the progress they had made. Eddie had been friendly to her but hadn't pressed her to talk outside of work related. Lucy still felt chemistry between them and had seen Eddie looking her way when he thought she wasn't looking.

During a dinner break Lucy invited Eddie to eat outside. The station had a few picnic tables outside of where the break room was. Employees could walk out of the breakroom and enjoy some fresh air. It wasn't much but it was nice to sit outside when it wasn't scorching hot. As they sat at one of the far tables each with their dinners Lucy knew she had to make the most of this time.

“How are you feeling?”Eddie asked as he took a drink of a bottled water.

“Tired, but happy to be back.”Lucy replied with a smile. 

“Good, but I meant physically.”Eddie said softly.

Lucy reached out and touched the top of Eddie's left hand.

“I'm fine.”Lucy insisted as she took a bite of salad with her free hand.

“I'm glad.”Eddie commented as he squeezed her hand interlacing their fingers.

Lucy put down her fork as she looked down at their entwined hands. She'd done a lot of thinking over the past few days. Lucy needed to give Eddie a chance; to explore their potential relationship. Taking a deep breath Lucy began to speak.

“Tim and I are taking a break from each other.”Lucy stated as she met Eddie's gaze. “I told him I have feelings for you.”

A wide smile covered Eddie's face.

“Lucy....”Eddie began.

Lucy had to be honest with him. 

“I-I don't know.....”Lucy faltered. “I care about both of you.”

*******  
If Eddie was honest with himself he'd admit this was more than he'd hoped for. Lucy had a history with Bradford. Eddie had thought he'd had a chance and now Lucy was giving him that chance. Eddie leaned across the table and kissed her.

“Dinner tomorrow?”Eddie asked when they broke apart.

“Sure.”Lucy agreed with a smile.

“Thank you.”Eddie said as he squeezed Lucy's right hand. “For giving me a chance; I know it was hard for you.”  
Lucy nodded and Eddie saw the conflict in her brown eyes. She may have separated from Bradford but he still had her heart. Eddie wasn't sure if he could win but he was going to give it his best shot.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The next morning Lucy packed a blue sun dress and shoes in her bag. With how crazy things had been she was almost certain she wouldn't get a chance to stop home and change before meeting Eddie for dinner. Meeting Eddie for dinner....the words echoed and a giddiness formed in Lucy's stomach. Part of her was wondering if the newness of something with Eddie was the appeal. The road ahead with Tim was full of bumps but Lucy knew good times were there as well. 

Moving over to the small dresser Lucy grabbed a simple silver necklace and matching bracelet and put them in the bag and closed it. All the romance novels and movies that used the two guys fighting over a girl as the plot made it seem dramatic and romantic. In real life Lucy was realizing having so many hearts involved.....it was inevitable someone was going to get hurt no matter how you tried to cushion it.

Lucy left the bedroom and was just crossing to the kitchen to grab her coffee when a knock sounded at the front door. Lucy looked through the peep hole to see a delivery man. With a puzzled frown she opened the door.

“Lucy Chen?”The brown haired youth asked with a smile.

“Yes.”Lucy confirmed.

“For you; enjoy your day.”The man responded handing her a bouquet of red roses.

Lucy thanked him and stepped back inside plucking out the card. She was surprised to see Tim's familiar handwriting.

'Breakfast before shift Thursday? Love you, Tim.'

Lucy inhaled the pretty fragrance of the roses as she went back to the kitchen to find something to put them in. Putting them in a vase she found under the sink Lucy added water and put them on the small breakfast bar. Tim had only sent her flowers once before on her birthday. Smiling through blurry teary vision Lucy reached up and gently touched one of the petals. Walking back through the living room Lucy pulled out her phone to send a text to Tim. She told him thank you for the flowers and yes to breakfast. 

Driving to work Lucy thought about Tim and their relationship. She had to figure this out soon. As much as Lucy knew that logically her stomach twisted in an emotional knot. She cared so much about both men. Lucy sighed, she had a lot of thinking to do over the next few days.

******  
“You look gorgeous.”Eddie complimented as he took Lucy's right hand in his.

“Thanks.”Lucy replied with a slight blush. “Where are we going?”

Eddie had picked Lucy up from the police station. Risky with Bradford there but it'd been the easiest place to get her. They reached Eddie's truck and he opened the passenger door for her.  
“That place we went to the first time.”Eddie explained as Lucy got in. “That okay?”

“Yes, I liked it.”Lucy replied with a smile.

Eddie couldn't resist he leaned in and kissed her. Lucy hesitated a moment then responded kissing him back.  
*******  
Tim walked out of the station with Angela. Been a long day and he was hot and tired and all he wanted was to go home and watch whatever sports game was on and have a beer. Movement out of the corner of his right eye drew Tim's attention and he saw Lucy getting into a large black pickup. Eddie Diaz was leaning against the passenger door talking to her. Tim stopped so suddenly that Angela who'd been a step behind him getting something out of her bag nearly collided with him.

“What?”Lopez asked.

Tim didn't answer his gaze riveted. Then he saw Diaz kiss Lucy and Tim's fists clenched at his sides. Part of his brain was telling him it was a bad idea to interrupt. Then again he had told Lucy he'd fight if he had to. Angela had seen the kiss and stepped in front of him blocking his way.

“Tim.”Angela warned with a shake of her head. “Going caveman won't....”

Tim ignored her and stepped around picking up speed as he advanced on the black pickup.  
*******

Lucy had been surprised by the kiss but quickly found herself lost in it and Eddie's strong arms around her. Suddenly there was a shout and Eddie was yanked away and Lucy found herself blinking at the setting sun. As Lucy orientated herself she heard Tim's voice and her heart stopped.

“Get your hands off her!”Tim snarled.

Lucy quickly got out of the truck. The two men were circling each other their fists clenched. A crowd was gathering and Lucy saw Angela watching anxiously from the other side of the two men.

“Not your call, Bradford.”Eddie replied tightly. “She's with me tonight.”

Tim's right fist shot out and caught Eddie in the jaw. Eddie easily deflected the blow and bounced back.

“Really want to go for a round two?”Eddie demanded.  
*****

“If that's what it takes.”Tim retorted as he lashed out once more.

Diaz rounded and tossed in a punch that grazed Tim's right forehead. Tim got another hit in that connected with Eddie's left cheek sending the firefighter back a step.

“Stop it!”Lucy shouted.

Tim had noted the crowd but things had progressed to far to back out now. May not have been the best plan but it this was a way to show Lucy that he was in this then so be it.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie Diaz awoke with a groan. The harsh overhead lights forced his eyes back closed. The pain the light caused disorientating him. It took him too long to realize he was in a hospital. His memories took even longer to pull together. Dinner. He'd had dinner plans with Lucy. Had they been in an accident? The brief glimpse of the room he'd gotten had told Eddie he was in a hospital.

“Think he's comin' around, Cap.”Buc said from Eddie's left.

“Eddie?”Bobby Nash prompted worriedly from Eddie's right.

“What happened?”Eddie ground out not opening his eyes. “Is Lucy okay?”

“I'm okay.”Lucy said from the front of the room. “I will see to it that Tim apologizes.”

At the mention of Bradford's name the memories clicked into place. They'd fought in the parking lot of the police station. Slowly Eddie eased his eyes open. Lucy stood near the foot of the bed her brown eyes worried and her face pale.

“He knocked me out?”Eddie asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position against the pillows.

“You've been unconscious for a couple hours.”Bobby explained grimly.

“From what I heard technically your truck knocked you out.”Buc added. “Bradford punched you sent you into the door and you bounced your head against the sideboard.”

“I'm sorry, Eddie.”Lucy stated softly. 

“We'll give you two some privacy.”Bobby said as he moved towards the door. “I'll let the doctor know you're awake.”

“Thanks, Cap.”Eddie acknowledged as he leaned back against the pillows.

As the door closed Eddie looked at Lucy. It was only then that he noticed the skirt of her dress was torn and dirty in places. He reached his right hand towards her capturing her left hand and pulling her towards him.

“What happened? Thought you said you weren't hurt?”Eddie asked with concern.

**********  
Lucy smiled ruefully as she cupped Eddie's face with her hands forcing him to meet her gaze. As the fight had worn on Lucy had been embarrassed and furious with both of them. Then when Eddie had been taking away in an ambulance all that had mattered was that he was okay.

“I tried to break up the fight.”Lucy explained. “But neither of you were listening to me.”

“I'm sorry; I should've stepped away....”Eddie began quietly.

“No, Tim was like a bull in a ring.”Lucy said sadly. “Nothing was going to stop that fight.”

A knock on the door interrupted and Lucy stepped back just as a young red haired male doctor poked his head in.

“I'm Dr. Halton.”The man greeted as he stepped in. “Ma'am, I'll need a few minutes to examine my patient.”

“Of course.”Lucy replied with a smile. “I'll be outside.”

Lucy was grateful for the interruption. She escaped into the hall and leaned against the right wall away from Bobby and Buc. As she closed her eyes she saw both men look at her with concern. She appreciated it but her thoughts and emotions were spinning at such speed that Lucy just needed time to herself. Her life was such a mess.  
********  
“You don't have to stay.”Tim said to Grey.

Grey had taken Tim home after the paramedics had checked Tim over. Now Tim sat on his living room sofa holding an open bottle of beer.

“Clearly I do.”Wade answered as he took the beer away from Tim and replaced it with an ice pack he'd gotten from the freezer. “You'll have a worse headache tomorrow if you drink this.”

Tim grunted and leaned back against the cushions putting the ice pack to a a spot on the left side of his forehead. It was already starting to bruise and there was a cut near his hairline that was bandaged.

“Still say you should've got stitches for that.”Wade commented as he sat on the edge of Tim's coffee table.

“Medics disagreed.”Tim grumbled.

“No you just didn't cooperate after Chen left with Diaz in the ambulance.”Grey retorted with a shake of his head.

Tim sighed as the memory of Lucy's angry face flashed across his mind's eye. He reached for his cell phone.

“I need to talk to her.”Tim admitted as he cleared the screen.

“Yes.”Grey agreed. “But I don't think she'll return your calls tonight.”

Tim tossed the phone down on the sofa and sat up. He stared down at the ice pack. 

“Give her some time to cool off.”Grey continued quietly.

“I'm losing her to Diaz; aren't I?”Tim asked hurt in his voice and not being able to mask it.

“I don't think so; not yet.”Grey replied. “I saw worry for you under that anger. A good apology goes a long way. Trust me I spent a few nights on the sofa after arguments with my wife in the early days.”

“I just hope I haven't messed things up completely.”Tim muttered as he put the icepack back on his forehead.

Some how he had to find a way to get Lucy to forgive him. Tim knew if he got to that point he'd have a chance at winning her back.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“Thanks, I'll give them to her.”

The next day Lucy heard Jackson's disembodied voice tell someone at the front door as she got out of the shower. It was just after nine and her day off. Jackson was working second that day. Not being able to hold back her curiosity Lucy poked her head out of the bathroom.

“Jackson?”Lucy asked looking towards the living room.

Jackson stood by the kitchen breakfast bar holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked at Lucy and grinned widely as he held up the card.

“Bet you lunch they're from Bradford.”Jackson taunted.

Lucy pulled the gray towel tighter around herself and stepped into the living room as she glowered at her roommate.

“That's not a fair bet.”Lucy countered as she reached the kitchen and snatched the card.

“True, because Eddie didn't start it.”Jackson agreed.

“No, he just kissed me where everyone could see.”Lucy admitted tensely.

Opening the envelope Lucy read the small card and Tim's familiar scrawl.

_'This is a start to tell you how sorry I am. We need to talk; I love you. Tim.'_

Lucy looked back at the beautiful roses and then at the card. Tim wasn't one to put his emotions out. He'd been hurt by his failed marriage and Isabel's addiction. It was three sentences, but Lucy could sense such emotion in each word. She'd been furious with him last night after Eddie had been hurt. However, Tim had been standing there bleeding and Lucy had seen the hurt and betrayal etched in his face. Lucy's vision blurred and she blinked back tears as she leaned against the back of the sofa.

“Lucy?”Jackson asked worriedly.

Lucy glanced past her roommate to the end of the breakfast bar where the other roses Tim sent sat in a vase. He'd wanted to meet for breakfast before this and they'd scheduled a time. That was prefight. She looked back at the card.

_'This is a start to tell you how sorry I am.'_

Lucy hadn't wanted to hurt him. They'd spent nearly every day together for twelve hours. He'd made her life hell at times to make her a better police officer. A year ago she hadn't known Tim Bradford existed now he seemed ingrained in every part of her life. How was that possible? Lucy sniffled. Vaguely she was aware of Jackson setting the flowers on the breakfast bar and walk to her.

“What is it?”Jackson inquired softly. “What did Tim say?”

“That he loved me.”Lucy said quietly before setting the card on the coffee table and disappearing into her bedroom and closing the door.

*******  
Around noon Lucy went to the food trucks where most of the officers at her station ate. She wanted to talk to Tim and was hoping to catch him on his lunch break. The hours that had passed since the roses had arrived Lucy had done a lot of thinking. She knew she needed to talk to Tim. Lucy was still angry that he'd fought with Eddie but they had to sort this out. The three of them couldn't go on like this. Searching the area Lucy thought she'd missed Tim. Then she saw her T.O in line at the fourth truck. Gathering her courage Lucy walked over to him.

“Lucy.”Tim greeted in surprise.

“Tim.”Lucy responded quietly as she shifted the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

“You got the....”  
“We need to....”

Lucy broke off with a smile as they both started talking at once.

“Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful.”Lucy began.

“Come on, let's sit somewhere.”Tim suggested as he stepped out of line.

They found a table in a shaded spot away from gossiping ears. Lucy noticed the bandage on Tim's forehead and the slight bruising near it. 

“How's Diaz?”Tim asked grudgingly.

“Hospital released him this morning.”Lucy responded anger creeping back into her voice. “You owe him an apology.”

“He was kissing you!”Tim snapped.

“If this is how this is going to go....”Lucy began sadly as she stood.

Tim caught her right wrist as Lucy turned away. When Lucy looked back she saw the regret in his eyes.

“I'm sorry.”Tim commented softly. “Please sit. I'm not used to being jealous and it's not bringing out my best.”

Understatement, Lucy thought but she sat back down.

*******  
Tim tried to gather himself as Lucy sat back down. She'd come to find him without calling or texting. Tim knew that was an olive branch. His heart had lightened when he'd seen her. Now Tim just had to salvage this conversation and he knew he'd have a chance at getting her back. Even if that meant eating some humble pie.

“You're right.”Tim acknowledged quietly. “I will apologize to Diaz as I am to you. Angela tried to stop me; called me out for being a caveman but I wouldn't listen.”

Lucy's posture relaxed slightly but her arms were still folded across her chest. Tim would take any good sign he could get. 

“Caveman is an apt description.”Lucy agreed quietly. 

Tim took a deep breath. One thing had been driven home when he saw her kissing Diaz was how empty his life would be without her. 

“I am sorry for what happened.”Tim began softly. “You are important to me. Recent events have made me realize just how much. I love you and I hope you'll forgive me and we can start again.”  
*********

Sitting here in the familiar food truck area brought everything home for Lucy. This was her life. Being a part of the LAPD. Her friends, who had become family. Tim was a huge part of that. His actions had been wrong, but she realized now how much she missed him. Tenantively Lucy reached her right hand across the table for Tim's and took it in hers. She felt his gaze searching her face trying to read her to anticipate what she was thinking. Lucy smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand and interlace their fingers.

“I've missed you.”Lucy said softly meeting his gaze. “Tim, I still feel torn. I care about Eddie, but I love you.”  
******

Tim tried to keep hope from rising. She hadn't said she'd forgiven him. To hear she still loved him was leaps and bounds beyond what he had expected.

“I know I have a long way to go to win you back.”Tim began quietly. “But I've missed you too. I'd like to take you on a date.”

Lucy smiled and Tim couldn't help but smile back.

“I'd like that.”Lucy responded.

Tim was about to say something when his radio crackled to life. He silently cursed dispatch for the bad timing.

“7-Adam19, 7-Adam 12 is requesting assistance with a robbery in progress.”

Tim sighed and let go of Lucy's hand as he reached for his lapel mike.

“Affirmative. Go ahead with the address, dispatch. Tell 7-Adam 12 that I'm enroute.”

“Copy that, 7-Adam 19.”Dispatch confirmed.”Sending address to your computer.”

Tim stood and Lucy did also.

“Sorry, duty calls.”Tim apologized. “It was good to see you. I'll call you later about that date.”

Lucy hugged him.

“Be careful.”Lucy said as she stepped back.

“Always.”Tim commented with a smile as he turned and headed to his shop.

******  
Lucy watched him go feeling more conflicted than ever. She remembered Eddie's kiss. As much as she had enjoyed it there hadn't been the spark or chemistry that she's always had with Tim. With that thought Lucy turned and headed towards her car. Her heart was starting to make a decision Lucy just had to give it a little more time.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

A week later Lucy and the task force were knee deep in the arson investigation. He'd struck again that morning just after midnight. The bar had been closed for renovation so they were fortunate no one had been on site. The building was a total loss and the small bakery on the other side had sustained water and smoke damage. Tonight the group was working on a solid lead.

The last two days were the most time Lucy had spent with Eddie since he'd been released from the hospital. True to his word Tim had apologized to Eddie and in person no less that past Monday. Eddie had been professional at work and they'd shared a few dinner breaks and the company had been enjoyable. Today was thursday and they were investigating the latest fire. 

This one had occurred closer to downtown so there were more surveillance cameras around. That was where the solid lead had come from. A dark grey pick up truck had been spotted at this fire and the one with the laundry mat. Could be a coincidence and it was a common enough vehicle. Still Grey had thought it was worth canvasing the area around the bar being renovated. The sun was lowering in the sky as Lucy and Eddie left the last business and headed to the next. 

“Now you see the glamorous side of police work.”Lucy joked with a smile as they turned a corner.

“If it helps catch this guy I don't mind.”Eddie replied quietly. “Besides I get to spend time with you.”

Lucy looked away hoping he didn't see her smile falter. Over the last few days she'd been doing a lot of thinking. She'd had breakfast with Tim more than once. Lucy did enjoy Eddie's company but if she was honest with herself she'd already decided who her future would be with. 

“Oh, nearly forgot.”Eddie said as he pulled out his cell phone and his fingers flew across it. “Christopher recorded this for you this morning.”

Lucy's heart squeezed as they paused on the sidewalk. She really had fallen for that little boy. Christopher had so much love to give people. He didn't let his disability stop him. Christopher truly was an example for everyone. However, that child was another reason to step back now. He'd already been through enough hurt with his mother. They moved out of the way of foot traffic and Eddie cued up the video and started to hand Lucy the phone when she gently placed her right hand over his stopping him. 

“Let's take a break and get some coffee.”Lucy said quietly. “We need to talk.”  
*****  
“Okay.”Eddie acknowledged as he cleared the screen of his phone and put it away.

They found a small coffee shop three blocks down. Once they had coffee in hand they took a seat at a back table. Eddie had a feeling he knew what was coming. He'd felt Lucy withdraw from him the last few days. Even though she'd still been friendly and civil Eddie could tell her heart wasn't with him any longer. Eddie had held out hope and he still did. He didn't want to give up, but he could see the writing on the wall. Eddie tried to steel himself for the hurt that was coming.  
*******

Lucy took a sip of her latte as she tried to gather her thoughts. It wasn't stalling; she told herself. As she sipped the coffee Lucy noticed a few not so veiled jealous looks from two young woman sitting near the window. They had clearly checked Eddie out. Gathering her courage Lucy met Eddie's gaze.

“Eddie, you know I love spending time with you and Christopher.....”Lucy began but was interrupted by her radio.

“7Adam-17 request to call Sgt. Grey immediately.”A female Dispatch officer called.

Lucy sighed as she grabbed her lapel mike.

“7 Adam 17 copies.”Lucy responded as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her C.O.

Grey answered on the second ring.

“Officer Chen,”Grey began grimly. “Someone who may be our arsonist just posted a reliable threat to social media. The address is two blocks from your current location.”

Lucy stood motioning for Eddie to do the same. Eddie grabbed her to-go cup and his own and they headed for the door. 

“Is it another bar?”Lucy inquired.

“Multi-use building.”Grey replied a hint of anger in his voice. “Couple offices, bar and a cafe. Captain Nash and the one eighteen are on their way to you.”

“Understood, what's the address?”Lucy asked as they left the coffee shop.

Grey told her. Lucy relied the address to Eddie.

“I've got squads rolling to you Officer Grey but there's gang activity on the rise in several parts of the city. Resources are stretched thin.”Grey continued. “Both of you be careful. I don't like that this guy is suddenly using social media.”

“Think it's a copy cat?”Lucy asked.

“Always a possibility.”Grey conceded. 

“On our way.”Lucy said as she tossed her coffee into a nearby trash. “I'll report in when I can.”

“Good luck.”Grey said as he ended the call.

“Threat on social media about another fire.”Lucy explained. “We're closest. Your crew is in route and Grey has backup on the way but he said resources are stretched thin today.”

“Does he really think this is our guy?”Eddie asked as he thew his coffee into a nearby trash can.

“Things are lining up that way.”Lucy responded as they turned another corner.

Just as they reached the block where the building was they could already see smoke.

“Come on, we need to make sure everybody's evacuated.”Eddie said leading the way.

Lucy followed as they broke into a run. Tim always told her to trust her instincts and something about this felt wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim forced himself to release his grip on the shop's steering wheel as he raced through traffic. Sirens and lights were blaring and Tim was glad he was riding alone. He could make some moves without any complaints or curses from the passenger seat. Grey had called him a few minutes before to alert him that Lucy and Diaz were going to be the first on the scene of the latest arson fire. Tim had turned his radio to the LAFD channel and was listening to the calls. The one eighteen was still ten minutes out and Tim's gut clenched. Lucy and Eddie were alone with a killer.

******  
The last thing Eddie wanted to do when they arrived at the fire was split up. At this point only the back right corner of the building was on fire. People were streaming out of the large three story building and alarms were blaring. He hated that the only equipment he had was a fire ax and a couple of extinguishers. Eddie had received a call from Bobby saying they were heading from a call near the Valley and were still ten minutes out. Bobby had let Eddie know the one sixteen was responding but were coming from north L.A.

“We have too Eddie.”Lucy insisted shouting to be heard as they stood by the main door of the office section. “Building's too large. Somebody could be hurt.”

Eddie knew she was right. Even though his chances of a romantic future with Lucy Chen had taken a nose dive he still cared about Lucy and didn't want her in the thick of things. While she hadn't had time to say the words that she was choosing Bradford it was written all over her face. 

“Alright.”Eddie relented. “Check in with me every five minutes. With an active fire things could shift structurally really quickly.”

“Understood.”Lucy acknowledged grimly.

Eddie handed Lucy one of the extinguishers wishing he had a helmet or mask for both of them. Not being able to help himself Eddie reached up and brushed a stray dark hair away from Lucy's face letting his hand linger in a caress.

“Be careful.”Eddie warned.

“You too.”Lucy responded grimly as Eddie left. “We don't know if this person is still here.”  
********  
“Bradford to Chen.”

Lucy barely heard Tim's radio call as she exited one office and headed up a flight of stairs to the second level.

“Go ahead.”Lucy replied.

“I'm just pulling up what's your twenty?”Tim asked.

“Coming up to the second floor far right stairwell.”Lucy informed. “Any sign of the LAFD?”

“Been listening to their channel.”Tim responded and Lucy heard a car door close. “Two minutes out for the one eighteen six for the one sixteen.”

“Copy that.”Lucy acknowledged with a sigh. “Watch yourself when you get up here smoke is thick.”

“Understood. Stay safe.”Tim replied quietly.

“You too.”Lucy said as she released the radio mike.

Lucy's eyes were watering from the smoke. She switched radio channels and called Eddie.

“Chen to Diaz.”Lucy called as she inched along her flashlight barely making a dent.

“Go ahead.”Diaz's scratchy voice returned. “Bar area is clear heading to the cafe now.”

“I'm on the second floor so far clear. Bradford's on his way up. LAFD is two minutes out.”Lucy informed through a cough.

“Stay low as you can.”Eddie advised. “I'll meet you on the third floor.”

“Understood.”Lucy responded just as she heard footsteps.

Another flashlight beam cut through the smoke. Lucy saw Tim's profile as he moved closer to her.

“Glad to see you.”Lucy commented with a smile.

“You too.”Tim replied with a brief smile. “Where's Diaz?”

“Other side of the building checking out the bar and cafe. He's making his way toward us and we'll meet on the third floor.”Lucy reported. “We didn't have a choice but to split up.”

“Shop only had one.”Tim said handing Lucy a SCBA or self contained breathing apparatus. “We'll have to share.”

Lucy nodded as she handed her partner her flashlight and put the SCBA on. She was grateful they had one. Not all patrol units had them. Tim handed her flashlight back and they moved forward. They'd gotten through two small hallways and were entering a seven unit cubicle area when Lucy heard a small explosion. Tim instantly placed an arm in front of Lucy pulling her back. They saw fresh flames from the back left of the cubicle area and then a figure appeared out of the smoke and flames. He was wearing jeans a long sleeved black t-shirt a firefighter like helmet and an improvised SCBA. Tim and Lucy withdrew their guns and raised them almost in unison. 

“LAPD!”Tim shouted his voice hoarse “You're under arrest!”

The arsonist withdrew a small pistol from behind the gas can he'd been holding raised it and fired. Lucy hit the floor and she heard Tim cry out in pain just as sirens could be heard. There were a lot of them and they were closing in. Lucy glanced at her partner to see Tim clutching his left shoulder. Lucy looked back at the arsonist to see he hadn't moved but had leveled his weapon at her. Lucy found her target and fired.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The arsonist flew back against the wall. He managed to shoot once more before Tim drove home the final gunshot that ended his life. The man crumpled to the floor

“7 Adam 1-7 Shots fired, second floor!”Lucy reported into her radio. “Officer down, suspect injured!”

“Copy that.”Dispatch replied. “Ambulance on route to your location.”

“Grey to Chen.”Wade Grey called. “Do you need backup?”

“Suspect is secured, Sir.”Lucy replied as she put handcuffs on the arsonist. “Injury to Officer Bradford is not life threatening. Fire is spreading in our location and will evacuate shortly.”

“Understood; good work. Grey out.”Grey said.

“You alright?”Tim asked as he struggled to his feet coughing.

“Yes, do you think you can help me with him?”Chen asked.

“With pleasure.”Tim said angrily.

“Diaz to Chen.”Eddie called anxiously. “You alright?”

“Tim got grazed. I'm okay.”Lucy replied . “We could use a hand getting the suspect up and out.”

“Tell me where you are.”Eddie ordered.

Lucy told him.

“I'll be there in five.”Eddie responded.

Lucy glanced down at their suspect. She could see through the improvised SCBA that his eyes were closed. She checked his vitals and found a strong pulse and good breathing. Tim coughed once more and Lucy took off her own SCBA and handed it to her partner. Tim placed it on his face without protest and Lucy was relieved. Eddie arrived a few minutes later. 

“Fire's spreading fast in this area.”Eddie explained urgently. “We need to move.”

They carefully hoisted the unconscious arsonist to his feet and carried him between them. The trio maneuvered quickly through the shattered and burning cubicle area. A burning ceiling title fell inches from Lucy. Eddie grabbed her shoulders propelling her forward and out the door. She felt sparks catch the hem of her uniform right pant leg. Lucy glanced down long enough to make sure it hadn't fully caught ablaze before helping Tim and Eddie with their burden. Soon they were down the stairs and out the door.

They found a waiting ambulance and Angela Lopez and Jackson West standing by. They were surrounded by the LAFD both the one eighteen and the one sixteen. Four trucks and two more ambulances. They were already hitting the fire with water. Lucy felt herself being doused by mist from nearby hoses and it felt heavenly. She gulped in the semi-fresh air as they handed the arsonist over to the waiting paramedics. 

“You okay?”Angela asked Tim with concern.

“Just grazed me with a lucky shot.”Tim grumbled as the medics took him to a nearby ambulance.

“I'm going to join my team.”Eddie stated as he turned to go.

“Thank you.”Lucy said as she touched his left arm lightly.

Eddie nodded and jogged off to catch up with the one eighteen. Lucy watched him go for a moment before Jackson's question caught her attention.

“Think he's really our arsonist?”West asked looking at the unconscious arsonist.

“We'll know when he wakes up.”Angela responded grimly.

“He didn't say anything when we found him.”Lucy interjected. “He had a gas can and a gun.”

“Lovely.”Angela said sarcastically. “Glad you guys are okay.”

“Me too.”Lucy replied as she went to the other ambulance where Tim was being attended. 

“About to take him to the hospital.”The red haired male paramedic said as Lucy climbed in. “You coming with?”

Lucy glanced at Tim who sat back on the gurney his eyes half closed and his face pale. An oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

“Yes, he's my partner.”Lucy replied with a brief smile.

Tim took off his mask for a moment and met her gaze. Lucy knew him well enough by now to read the tumble of emotions in his eyes. To know the pain he was in despite the non-nonchalance attitude. He nodded and said in a hoarse voice to the medic.

“She needs oxygen too.”Tim instructed his voice hoarse.

The blonde female paramedic closed the back doors as the red haired medic placed another oxygen mask over Lucy's nose and mouth. She leaned back against the wall.

“Just breathe normally.”The medic urged with a kind smile.

Lucy nodded as she closed her eyes she felt suddenly exhausted. She hoped the suspect they had was the real one and not a copy cat. The ambulance pulled away from the scene sirens blaring.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Turmoil  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Epilogue

“Good work, all of you.”Wade Grey said from the roll call room podium. “The suspect in custody has confessed to all of the arsons. He's going away for a lot of years.”

The task force gathered the day after the fire clapped and there were smiles all around. Bobby Nash stood next to Grey and he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

“The LAFD would like to extend it's congratulations also and their thanks.”Nash stated with a smile. “And personally I thank you for your hard work.”

“As a reward you've got the next two days off.”Grey added with a smile.

Applause erupted once more.

“Dismissed.”Grey ordered.

Lucy stood grateful more than words that it was over. That the arsonist they caught at the last fire had been genuine and not a copy cat. Cory Sanders was done setting fires. He'd confessed the reason for the fires. Sanders father had recently died and the man had struggled to keep a bar open for the past ten years. It had split their family when the debt his father had endured had surfaced. Sad all around. For the Sanders family, for the businesses ruined, for the lives lost. A hand touched Lucy's left shoulder and she looked up to see Eddie. Her stomach twisted they had an interrupted conversation to finish.

“I owe you coffee.”Lucy began with a smile. “Since we didn't get to finish ours yesterday.”

“I'd like that.”Eddie replied quietly.

They said goodbye to others on the task force and left the roll call room. They got their coffee to go and went to sit in a small nearby park. It was barely more than a few palm trees and a couple cement benches but it suited Lucy's purposes. She gestured to a bench towards the rear of the park under the shade of a large palm. Eddie waited for her to sit and then sat next to her. Lucy already felt guilty and hoped their friendship would survive. Though she didn't want to confuse Christopher or upset him.

“I don't really know where to start.”Lucy began quietly her thoughts jumbled.

“I've felt you pull back from me.”Eddie responded softly as he turned to face Lucy. “I'm guessing you've made a decision about your future and I'm not in it.”

“I-It's not that I don't want you there. I do care about you and Christopher.”Lucy protested meeting Eddie's gaze.  
“Just not as boyfriend material.”Eddie said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Eddie...”Lucy started sadness in her voice. “I realized I loved Tim and that's where my future is; with him.”

“Do you truly believe he'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated?”Eddie asked quietly. “If not I'll throw my hat in the ring one more time. I think we could be happy; the three of us.”

With a lump in her throat Lucy set aside her coffee and took Eddie's free hand in both of hers. He set his cup aside and gripped both of hers. Lucy could see unshed tears in his dark eyes.

“Yes,I'm sorry.”Lucy said tearfully.

Eddie let out a long sigh and he cleared his throat. He squeezed Lucy's hands once more than released her. Eddie lifted his right hand up and wiped away a few of the tears.

“Me too.”Eddie responded his voice barely above a whisper.

After a few moments Eddie stood. He picked up the coffee and rested his free hand on Lucy's right shoulder.

“Take care of yourself, Lucy.”Eddie stated quietly.

Lucy could only nod the tears capturing her voice. She watched Eddie walk away hoping he found happiness with someone who would love both Eddie and Christopher the way they deserved.

*********  
It was mid afternoon when Tim called Lucy to say he was being released. Tim realized he must be getting old because he hadn't protested too hard when the doctor had ordered him to be kept overnight. Between the gunshot wound and the smoke inhalation he was down for the count quicker than he'd like to admit. He was looking forward to getting home and recuperating there.

“Hi.”Lucy greeted a half hour later. “Ready to go?”

“Very.”Tim replied from the wheelchair a nurse had already helped him into. “Nurse should be back with the discharge paperwork.”

“Good.”Lucy replied softly.

Ten minutes later Tim had the paperwork in hand and a nurse was wheeling him into the elevator and Lucy kept step with them. Then they were outside and he was being assisted into Lucy's car.

“Want me to stop anywhere? Do you need anything?”Lucy asked as she drove through the parking lot and merged with traffic.

“Just you and home.”Tim said tiredly.

***********  
An hour later Tim was settled on his sofa. His legs stretched out and a pillow behind him. Lucy was bustling around between the kitchen his bedroom and the living room. When she came near once more Tim looped his good arm around her waist and pulled his partner down onto the sofa next to him. She smiled and Tim leaned up and kissed Lucy. When they broke apart a few minutes later Lucy gently nestled against him resting her head on his chest.

“The arsonist confessed to all the fires.”Lucy said quietly. “The task force disbanded officially yesterday.”

“Good.”Tim commented.

“Eddie and I talked.”Lucy began.

Tim felt himself stiffen and Lucy raised her head to meet his gaze.

“I told him I loved you and that my future was with you.”Lucy said tenderly as she moved her right hand over his heart.

Relief washed over Tim and he rested his good hand against Lucy's right cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“For awhile I thought I'd lost you.”Tim said huskily. “I'm glad we've got another chance. I love you.”

“I love you too.”Lucy responded as she leaned into kiss Tim.

When they came up for air Lucy rested her head back on Tim's chest. He folded her against him as best he could and minutes later was asleep.

end


End file.
